The Autumn Tale
by MairiNathaira
Summary: L/Z~ with bit of X/F~ ^^;; Zel and Lina are siblings, but an accident happens and they discover that they are not siblings...this causes a new plot that is soon to come~ BTW: Please don't read if you like Amelia...I don't want flames~ Well enjoy! (Finishe
1. Default Chapter

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 1  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"Awww Lina! Hurry up!" cried 14 year old Zelgadiss who was pushing his bicycle out the school's gate. He was waiting for his sister who was busy eating pepperoes (1).

"Just hold on a sec oppa (2)!!" shouted 13 year old Lina. She was down to her last box pepperoes. She too had a bike, however right now it was just staying there waiting for her to finish.

Zel waited few more minutes before getting frustrated and started to leave. 

"Oppa!! Wait!!" Lina quickly stuffed the pepperoes in her mouth and quickly got on her bike, but was having trouble. 

Zel ignored her and kept on riding ahead. He looked back though and he saw her still struggling. Few seconds later she finally got on and started peddling toward her brother. Zel however saw a truck behind his sister. He tried to call her name, but it was too late.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAA!!!" 

Few minutes later, sirens were heard everywhere. Lina was on the pavement covered in blood and is unconscious. Zel was by his sister sides begging her to survive. Medical people were heard giving orders. Zel being in distressed heard none of this. He only wanted his sister to live. He started to cry, adding more sounds to what was supposed to be a normal autumn day…

~*~*~*~

At the hospital, Zel and his parents were waiting impatiently outside the operation room to get the news of theirs daughter conditions. The hospital atmosphere made Zel very uncomfortable. Zel was also miserable. 

_I don't want her to die. As much annoying she can be she is a good sister. Please don't die. I'll never ignore you for eating pepperoes again! Also please lets never come to another hospital.  _

_ _

The door to the operation room opened. Out came a doctor in the green hospital garbs. 

"Ah…you are Lina's family right?" 

"Yes. How's my little girl? Is she alright?" Zel's mom asked.

"She's fine. She pulled out of consciousness about 10 minutes ago. She got some broken ribs and a broken arm, but other than that she is fine. Right now she will be sent to her private room. She needs some rest. I know you probably want to go see her now. However there is something I must talked with you about." The doc looked down at Zelgadiss. "Maybe we should talk this alone…"

That sort of made Zel irritated. "I'm 14! I'm old enough to hear stuff now! I'm not some baby anymore!" 

"Very well. How about coming to my private office."

They all nodded and followed the doctor down the corridors to his office. They soon reached the office.

"Have a seat," the doctor indicated to the chairs in front of his desk. They all took a seat, wondering what was going on.

"Well while we were treating your daughter, something told me to do a DNA test of your daughter."

"Was that necessary?" asked Zel's dad.

"Well after we found out something, I think it was. She was born in this hospital 13 years ago right?"

The parents nodded.

"Well unfortunately she isn't your daughter."

"What are you talking about?? She is our daughter!!"

"Actually no…you have someone else's daughter. Apparently those two babies were mixed up. Let me get one of the nurses that have been working here for a long time. Please excuse me." The doc got up and left.

Zel's mom and dad were soon in a heavy discussion. 

_What…? She's not my sister? What's going on? What mix up?? _

A few minutes later the doctor and a nurse came in the room. 

"I heard about the situation. I think I might know what happened. You see 13 years ago, when Lina and what was supposed to be your baby was born, they were side by side in the nursery. I'm assuming a little boy must have gotten into the nursery and was running around and bumped into the two beds, causing the nametags to fall off. Well I came in and saw the two nametags lying on the ground. I put them back on but I guess when they fell, they fell diagonally to the ground and I assumed…" the nurse trailed off looking nervously at the parents. 

  

"So where is our real daughter right now?" the mom asked.

"At the family where Lina supposed to be. We've contacted that family and they should be coming soon." The doc explained.

"I can't believe we've been raising the wrong child…" Zel's mom muttered.

Zel's head was spinning from the information he just heard. _I can't believe…she's not my sister? This got to be a bad joke! This got to be a nightmare!_

15 minutes later, 3 very out of breath people came in. Zel recognized the daughter (now his sister) who was Filia, a classmate of Lina's. Zel stared at them. No way…that's my sister now? Filia's family was more on the poor side, while Zel's and Lina's family was one of the rich families. 

_If Lina has to go with them, she is not gonna be happy with that family. I heard that Filia's (or now Lina's) dad was an alcoholic. Also Filia's older brother is someone I wouldn't trust either…Oh man this is not cool. _

"Ah hello. I'm sure my call might have surprised you all. But please have a seat and I'll tell you the situation." The doc said this cheerfully.

Filia and her parents sat down. Filia was giving Zel a wary look.

After 25 minutes of explaining, Zel had a headache, for Filia's father did not take this well, but he eventually calmed down.

"So I'm supposed to go with them now?" Filia asked. 

"Yes honey. Lina is our daughter now." Filia's mom didn't look too happy.

Zel's parents were just plain exhausted. "Well looks like we got to break the news to Lina later," Zel's mom said.

Zel turned to look at his parents. "Mom, Dad, let me do it."

They looked at him in surprise. "Ok, but if she goes wild, call us ok?" 

"Mom I can handle her." With that Zel left the office and started toward the room where she was.

_I do hope she takes this well. But why do they have to switch? Why can't we things just be the way it was before?_ Tears came to his eyes, as he realized that he was going to lose a sister he'd known all his life and get replaced by a girl that he didn't know at all.

~*~*~*~

Zel knocked on the door. He heard a faint "Come In". Zel opened the door and peeped in. "Mind if your oppa come in?" 

"Oppa!" Lina said weakly, but happily also.

Zel sat down on the chair next to her bed. He took her hands. "I'm sorry about today Lina. I should've waited for you…"

Lina interrupted. "It's ok oppa! It could've happened whether I was fast or not. The future is so unknown, that anything could have happened. It isn't predictable, so don't blame yourself." Lina gave him a goony smile.

Tears came to his eyes again. "Thanks Lina. Thanks for understanding." 

"Oh shut up and give me a hug without touching my ribs!" Lina spread one arm opened, for the other one was broken.

Zel leaned over and gave her a gentle hug. He sat back down and sighed. "Lina I got some bad news…" Zel retold what the doctor had told him, just awhile earlier. He told her everything. 

Lina was silent after Zel finished. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Finally she said something. 

"I guess that's life ne? I don't really mind. Filia do need a break from that dad of hers anyways. I'm tough so I can handle that big ol' guy!" 

That was not the statement Zel was expecting. 

"Just do me some favor oppa. Don't forget me! Visit me often! AND GET ME A LOT OF PEPPEROES!!" Lina gave him a big smile.

Zel sweat dropped. "Of course…anything for my sister…"

Lina smiled softly. "I'm not your sister anymore…just consider me as your friend."

"Lina…"

~*~*~*~

A week later Lina got out of the hospital. She was looking forward to hang out with Zel, but exactly a month later when she was almost all healed, Zel and her former family with Filia now, left for the states. Lina wasn't too happy. Her new family is a pain in the neck. Her father always gets drunk and only care about money. Her mother on the other hand was a lot better. Actually she really took care of Lina well and Lina considers her as a mother. Her brother on the other hand is just like the dad. Always thinking about money and is very self-centered. Let just say it was a living hell for Lina.

~*~*~*~

_10 years later…_

A man was standing outside of an airport. He was tall and very slim. He had light blue hair that was blowing in the peaceful autumn breeze. His vivid sapphire eyes were looking around the familiar area in which he left 10 years ago. He had to go find someone…

"Zel oppa!" Filia called. "Come on! Get in the car!" 

Zel nodded toward his sister. "Coming!" _Lina…I hope you are alright._

(1) Pepperoes are Korean snacks that are sorta like Pocky. ^^

(2) Oppa are what younger Korean girls call their older brother or close older guy friends. 


	2. The Autumn Tale part 2

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 2  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"LINA!" called the Hotel manager. "Get back to work!!!"

Lina gave the manager a dirty look. "I'm still eating my lunch!" She pointed to the food that she still had. Next to it was a pile of dirty dishes. 

The manager shook her head. "Lina you already ate enough for more than 10 people! I need you to start cleaning the rooms out and everything."

"Ok, but please let me finish my lunch?" Lina gave her the puppy eyes. 

The manager sighed and threw her hands above the air. "FINE! But next time, please eat before the lunch hour ends."

Lina nodded with her mouth full of food. "Yes m'am!"

The manager walked away mumbling about how the good workers always have to be the weird ones.

Lina sighed too and continued to eat. She was reminiscing the past 10 years. It was hell. Her new father was an asshole. He beat her up all the time for not earning enough money in the little store they own. He blames her for everything, saying that she's a jinx in the family. Her new older brother was nothing like Zel at all. Like father, like son. He ordered her around in the store never lending a hand. He even treats his mom like she wasn't anything. Her new mom was still somewhat better. In fact her mom was pretty much like her first mom. Sweet and compassionate, but she could never stood up against her husband and her son. 

Lina sighed. "I wish Zel was at least here, then things would be so much better. Also I so gotta get out of this household sooner or later. This is driving me nuts!" 

Lina finished her foods few minutes later. She cleaned everything up and went to get her equipment to start her chores.

Room after room she went to clean. Finally she came to the last room in the hotel, which apparently was occupied by Xelloss. She knocked on the door to see if he was in there.

"Come in." 

Lina went in and saw him sitting on the couch, with a bottle of Brandy. 

"Don't mind me Xelloss. I'm just gonna clean the room and get out."

Xelloss sighed and stared at her. He took another glassful of brandy.

Lina just gave him a look. "Perhaps you should lay off the alcohol."

"Why bother. I hate being sober. My life was always nothing but shit. Both my parents never did love me. Sure they had a lot of money that could buy me anything I want. But it couldn't buy my parents love." Xelloss stood up and walked toward Lina.

"Why am I telling you this? We barely met. But your soul is so pure." Xelloss reached out and grabbed her hands.

Lina tried to take them away. "Xelloss…"

"Lina I like you. You are the first girl that isn't after me for my money. I like you a lot." Xelloss leaned and kiss her.

Lina was shocked, however she tried to struggle away from him. She used all her strength to shove him away. They broke apart. Xelloss had a hurt look on his face.

Lina just backed away. "Your drunk. You don't know what your saying. Please stop this Xelloss."

Xelloss just grabbed her again and tried to kiss her and succeeded. 

Lina struggled and cried "Xelloss! Please stop!!" She literally shoved herself out of his grasp and ran out the room slamming the door.

Xelloss stared at the closed door. He slumped down on the couch and sighed. "Great. I blew it…and I really like her…" He poured himself more brandy and drank it. 

~*~*~*~

Lina went to the locker room and was just trying hard to forget what just happened. Suddenly her pager went off. She got it out and saw a number that she didn't know. She sighed and went to look for a telephone booth.

~*~*~*~

Zel was at a dock. He had his cell phone out expecting the person he just paged to call back. Suddenly his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Zel, this is your mother. Where are you right now?"  
  
"I'm just around mother. What is it?"

"Don't forget that we have dinner tonight with Amelia and her family. We have to discuss the wedding plans."

Zel sighed. Amelia…the last thing he wanted to think about right now was getting married to her. 

"Yes mother."

"Zel I know you are not happy about this whole arrangement, but your father and I think she's the perfect match for you."

"Yes mother I'll be there later."

"Ok. Bye sweetie."

Zel hung his cell phone up. _Great…Amelia. The daughter of the mayor. Just because she's rich and I'm rich doesn't mean we are perfect for each other._

_ _

His cell phone rang again and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. You paged my pager and I was wondering who you are…" said Lina.

"Oh. Pardon me. You see I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Xelloss. Someone told me that you know him and you worked at the hotel in which he is in right now." Zel explained.

_Xelloss…of course I'd know him._ Lina rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I do know him. But how come you couldn't contact him yourself?"

"You see I just came back from the states. I was here 10 years ago and he and I were pals. I wanted to hang with him again, but I couldn't get his number or anything."

Lina thought for a moment. _10 years ago…? Just came back from the states? Could it be? Nah it can't be him!_

_ _

"I see. Well how about this. Meet me at the hotel he's staying in and I'll show you to his room."

"Ok. Fine with me. Which hotel?"

Lina gave him the hotel name and the address.

"Ok. Thank you so much. You seem to know a lot of people. Maybe you could also help me find this other person later…"

"Sure. Anytime."

"Well I'll meet you in the lobby at 4."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Zel hung up his cell phone and stared out the dock. _Well I'll be able to find Xelloss. Now I need to find Lina. I hope that nice woman can help me now._

_ _

He got up and started walking toward his car.

~*~*~*~

Lina hung up the pay phone and started toward Xelloss' room.

She knocked. "Come in."

She went in and saw that Xelloss wasn't that drunk now.

"Xelloss…"

"Lina I'm sorry about before. Could we forget about it and start over?" 

Lina shrugged. "You're forgiven. By the way a long lost friend of yours paged me. I'll bring him to your room at about 4:10 ok?" 

Xelloss blinked. _What friend? _"Ok."

"Well gotta get back to work." With that Lina left the room.

Xelloss smiled to himself. _At least she forgave me!_

~*~*~*~

Zel was driving toward the hotel and decided to page the girl again. She called him back in about 5 minutes.

"Hi. I'm coming right now."

"Ok. Think you could tell me about that other person you wanted to look for?"

"Well she…"

"It's a she? I thought it was another guy!" Lina exclaimed. 

Zel chuckled. "No it's a girl. Well all I can tell you is that she's crazy about pepperoes." Zel smiled to himself remembering how crazy Lina was over pepperoes. "Also she should be about 23 years old by now. And her name is Lina."

Lina was shocked. _It's Zel oppa. It's Zel oppa! …I should tell him that I'm her…but…_

"Hello? Well I'll see you at 4."

"Yes. Bye." Lina stammered out the "bye". She hung up the phone and just stood there. _So Zel is back…I can't believe it! Now that he's back we can hang out again!! I'll just surprise him when he comes!_

Lina ran to the locker room, so she could get ready.

~*~*~*~

Zel sighed. That girl never did say if she knew Lina or not. Oh well. Maybe she didn't hear my right. My cell phone has been weird sometimes.

_Ring Ring_

_ _

"Zel! This is your mother! Come to the hospital quick! Amelia has been in a car accident!"

"Really? I'll be there mom!"

Zel looked up to see where he was. He could barely see the hotel from where he was right now. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:45. _Damn! Looks like the meeting is going to have to take place later! I got not time right now. I'll call her later after this entire thing settles down!_

_ _

Zel turned his car around and zoomed away to the hospital.

~*~*~*~

It was now 4:30. Lina was not happy. "It can't be Zel. Zel was always the punctual type! It must be some Ajushi (1) that just wants to find Xelloss." Lina said to herself.

Xelloss came down to the lobby. "What happened to that friend of mine?" 

Lina sighed. "He didn't come. I guess he forgot or something. Well I'm off duty now. I'll see you later Xelloss." 

Lina walked out of the hotel feeling very disappointed. 

(1) Korean for middle aged man. 


	3. The Autumn Tale part 3

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 3  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Zel ran into the hospital room. _This feels like a déjà vu all over again._

_ _

"Mom, Dad, Filia! How is Amelia?"

Filia put a finger to her lip. "Shhhh. She's sleeping."

Zel took a seat by the bed. "What did they say her condition was?" 

"My baby got broken ribs and all, but that's all! She's a strong one! Where there is justice, she will survive!" boomed Mayor Philonel.

Zel just nodded toward the big burly man. "I see. I'm glad she's ok."

"Ohhh," Amelia moaned in pain. She opened her eyes. "Abba (1)…what happened?"

"Car crash honey, but you are fine!" 

"I see." She looked around the room and saw Zel, the man she loved and the man she will get married too. She smiled. "Hi Zel Oppa (2)." 

Zel winced inward. _No one but Lina and Filia should call me that…But I prefer only Lina to call me that._

"Hi. You feel ok?" asked Zel politely, but still somewhat coolly.

Amelia pretended to not notice that. "I'm fine. I'm sorry that we couldn't do the dinner party thing to plan our engagement."

Actually Zel was quite relieved that they didn't have to plan it yet. "It's ok. We got time."

Zel's mom turned to look at the mayor. "So when should we meet again to plan?"

"Hm…" Philonel tapped his chin. "How about 2 months from now, so my Amelia can rest and be all well!"

"Abba? That long? I can get well fast!" Amelia complained.

"Honey, but you need to get better and I think 2 months is reasonable."

Amelia sighed. "I suppose."

Zel's parents nodded with agreement. "That sounds reasonable enough. We'll leave now. See you again soon." Zel and his parents left the room. Zel glanced at his watch, which read 5:30 pm. Maybe I can contact that girl…

"What an awful thing to happen to such a nice girl like her," said Zel's mom dramatically.

"Yes. It is." Zel's dad nodded with agreement.

"Mom? Dad? I'll be going now." 

"Zel, are you sure you want to live in your own apartment? You could live with us you know. You are always welcome." Said the mom.

"Mom. It's ok. I got myself a good job. I'm 24 now. I'm old enough to live on my own now."

"Ok son. Whatever you want."

"Well call me if you need anything mom. Bye." Zel gave his mom a hug and nodded toward his dad and left.

~*~*~*~

Zel went to his big ass apartment in GangNam (3), and slumped down on his bed.

Zel sighed and looked at his cell phone. I better call that girl. He paged her and 30 minutes later got her call.

"Hello? I'm so sorry about today. You see a friend of mine got in a car accident and I had to go see if she was alright. I do apologize. Shall we try to meet tomorrow?"

"Couldn't you have called at least?" asked Lina coldly.

"I'm sorry. I got the call all of the sudden and it sort of shocked me. I'm so sorry."

Lina sighed. _That's my brother. Too polite and sweet to stay mad with that long._ "Fine. Tomorrow at noon?" 

"Ok. I'll be there this time." 

"Bye." Lina hung up.

Zel put down his cell phone and took out a faded photograph. It was a picture of him and Lina 10 and half years ago. He looked at the cute red-haired girl and just stared at her. He suddenly got out up and went to a room which he calls it his art studio. He took out his sketchbook and started to sketch Lina…

~*~*~*~

Lina called Xelloss' cellphone. "Hey Xelloss. I'm meeting that friend again. I'll bring him up to your room at about 12:30 ok?"

"Sure Lina. Thanks."

"Well see ya." Lina hung up and just stared at the picture in her hand. It was the same picture Zel had. _Geez…Zel I wonder if you got any handsomer?_ Lina grinned at the thought. _Hope you recognize me. I know I'll recognize you anywhere._

~*~*~*~

Lina waited in the lobby patiently. She looked at her watch for the 100th time today. It read 11:59. 

"He should be here any seconds now." Lina muttered.

As she said that, a handsome man wearing black slacks, and a white shirt came in. He had a slender build. He had light blue, and had this aura around him that told anyone that he was a friendly person.

Lina stared. _Wow…he really did get more handsome since last time!_

Zel looked around for the girl. However he saw a petite girl with red hair coming toward. _Wait a sec…red hair??_ He stared at Lina's fiery red hair that could be seen from miles away. _It can't be…the girl was Lina all along???_

_ _

Lina smiled at her former awestrucked brother. "Hi Zel Oppa. Long time no see!"

(1) Korean for dad.

(2) Korean for older brother or older guy friend.

(3) GangNam is a section in Seoul where a lot of rich people lives there.


	4. The Autumn Tale part 4

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 4  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Zel stood there just staring at the girl in front of him that was suppose to be Lina, his ex-sister. "L-Li-Lina?" 

"Zel Oppa (1)!" She gave him a big hug. "How you've been for the past 10 years?"

"I'm fine. You've been doing alright?"

"Now I am! Now that my big brother is here!" She grinned playfully at him.

Zel smiled back softly. "Lina I've missed you."

"I missed you too!! You are an ass! You didn't even bother writing me a single letter through the years!" She pretended to pout.

"I'm sorry! But I didn't have your address so I couldn't exactly write you! Filia didn't even know her home address so I was out of luck!"

Lina grinned and put an arm around him. "You don't have to get hyped up oppa! Chill out!" 

Zel blushed. "Looks like I gotta relax more huh?"

"Yeah you do!" 

Zel became serious. "For real Lina. How was your life for the last 10 years?" 

Lina avoided his eyes. "It's…it's not bad. But I prefer your parents."

Zel grabbed her shoulder. "Are they treating you right?" 

Lina nodded, shaken by his sudden movement. "Dad's an ass and same with my brother, but mom is cool. She and I are pretty cool with each other." Ling grinned. "Enough of this seriousness! I gotta go take you to Xelloss!"

"Ah yes. The fruitcake. Completely forgot about him."

Lina hit his shoulder. "Now come on! Is that anyway to treat a friend of yours?"

Zel shrugged. "With him, yes!" He grinned and then offered an arm toward Lina. "Shall we go?"

Lina took it. "Yes. Lead the way milord." 

~*~*~*~

Xelloss was next to his window. He stared at the all the trees that were slowing dying away. He liked how the red, yellow, and brown leaves were everywhere. It gave off the mood he was feeling right now: glum. He sighed and looked away from the window. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Lina's head popped into the view. "Ahnyoung (2) Xelloss! I brought an old friend of yours I believe!" Lina walked in dragging Zel. 

Xelloss eye lit up when he saw whom it was. "Oi Zel! Where have you been my man! How's my favorite rock-headed friend doing?"  
  


Zel let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe it was a mistake to bother coming to see you now."

Xelloss pouted. "Awwww! Is that any way to treat a friend?" 

"With you, that's the best method to use on you." Zel smirked at Xelloss' fake expression.

Lina meanwhile was sweat dropping. "Dang I didn't know you guys were this close. How'd you guys meet?"

Zel was about to answer when Xelloss interrupted with: "Sore wa Himitsu Desu!"

Zel groaned. "Fruitcake, don't tell me you still use that stupid phrase!" 

Lina just sweat dropped. "Wow…Xelloss you are just like a new person. You were all depressed and all whacked out. But now on the other hand…"

Zel raised an eyebrow. "When were you ever depressed?" 

Xelloss didn't say anything, but gave both of them a goofy smile.

Both Zel and Lina shook their heads. "Babo…(3)" muttered Zel.

Zel glanced at his watch and realized that it was still early.

"How about lunch? My treat." He offered to Lina and Xelloss.

"LUNCH???!!! WHERE???" Lina jumped with joy.

Zel just looked at her intently. "You never change at all. That's what I like about you." 

Lina felt her face turn red. _What am I feeling? Why am I blushing? It's not like Zel never complimented me before…_

_ _

"Awwww!! Zelly Hyung (4) is buying us lunch!" Xelloss cooed. "How sweet!"

"Dakchu (5)!" Zel smacked him on the head.

"Apu (6)!" Xelloss moaned.

"Let's go," Zel said rolling his eyes.

~*~*~*~

_2 hours, 50 plates of food, and 10 exhausted waiters later…_

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That was excellent food! I haven't had this good of a food since last time I was with you Zel!" Lina patted her full belly and smacked her lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Lina." 

"Hey don't ignore me again!" Xelloss exclaimed.

"Even if we wanted to, we wouldn't be able to because you'd bug us every minute!" Lina pointed out.

Xelloss cocked his head and thought for a minute. "True. How true!"

Zel chuckled. "Xelloss you are impossible." 

"I try to be!"

Lina shook her head and laugh.

Suddenly Zel's cell phone rang. "Excuse me. Hello? Oh hi Filia. I'm at a restaurant. What do you want? Amelia is calling for me? Uh-huh. Ok. Be there later. Bye." Zel hung up his phone. 

"You gotta go soon Oppa?" Lina asked.

"Yeah you have to go Hyung?" Xelloss echoed.

"Sorry guys. Xelloss I'll give you a call later. Lina here's my cell number. Call me anytime you want ok?" Zel handed Lina a piece of paper that had his number.

"Alright Oppa. You take care now." Lina smiled.

Zel got up and waved goodbye and left.

"Amelia? Isn't she the mayor's daughter?" Xelloss wondered out loud.

"What about it? So what if she's the mayor's daughter?" 

"Oh nothing. Come on. Let's go back to the hotel. You still got to work right?" 

Lina nodded.

"Ok. Let's go."

~*~*~*~

Zel arrived outside the hospital and wasn't happy at all. Not at all. Zel sighed and headed toward the room that held the patient of doom.

Zel knocked on Amelia's door and he heard "Come in."

"Hi Amelia. How you feeling today?" Zel asked.

"Better now that you are here." Amelia smiled widely.

"I see. What did you want to see me for?" 

"I just wanted you to be here with me."

"Amelia. I got a job to worry about. I don't have time to spend time at the hospital all the time."

Zel's remark stung her, but she kept her composure. "Well I'm sorry, but you are my fiancé now so I think you should spend some time with me."

Zel tried to keep his arms from slapping her. "Well I'm sorry. But I got a life too. If you need me for a better reason, then call me." Zel left the room fuming to himself.

"Why doesn't he like me? What did I ever do to him? We will get married soon, so he should just have come whenever I asked him too. Maybe I'm being little bit not fair? Perhaps…but he's not being fair either!" Amelia lay down on the bed to sulk for a while.

_Lina…my ex-sister. She's so pretty now. Why am I suddenly thinking about her a lot these days?_ Zel sighed to himself and started for his car so he could go home and start on the painting of grown up Lina. Zel started his car. _Looks like I got something to entertain myself with now this afternoon._

(1) Korean for older brother or guy friend. (Females use this!)

(2) Korean for hello.

(3) Korean for Stupid! ^^

(4) Korean for older brother or guy friend. (Male uses this only!)

(5) Korean for shut up.

(6) Korean for Ow, Ouch, and etc! ^^


	5. The Autumn Tale part 5

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 5  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. The music Gi Do sung by Jung Il Young belongs to the original creator. Don't sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Lina was humming to herself as she was cleaning out Xelloss' as usually. She was humming Gi Do (1) by Jung Il Young. That happened to be her favorite song. Xelloss then tapped gently on her shoulder.

"What are you humming there? It's pretty and it's deep." Xelloss commented.

"Gi Do, by Jung Il Young. It happened to be my favorite song these days." Lina looked over her shoulder and smiled. 

"It's kind of weird. I never saw you this happy doing your job." 

Lina shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess cuz' I'm glad to see my former brother." 

Xelloss frowned. "Former brother? What do you mean?"

Lina gave him a mocking smile. "Sore wa Himitsu Desu!"

Xelloss pouted. "Awww! No fair. Tell me!"

Lina looked at him for a sec. "Didn't Zel ever tell you the situation? Wait how long have you two known each other? And I want the truth."

"We met like 8 years ago in the states. Then I came back to Seoul (2). We happened to be in the same high school class, so we became friends."

Lina nodded. "I see. Then you don't know what happened."

"Tell me Lina." 

Lina sighed. "You know what. Ask Zel. I think it's his department to tell whoever if he wants to." 

Xelloss just stared at her intently. "I guess so." 

"Well I gotta go clean other rooms. Talk to you later Xelloss." Lina got her equipments and left. 

_Ok. What is going on with those two? Those two seem real close. What kind of relationship do they have? _Xelloss pondered on that for a while and then decided to just drop it for now. _Maybe I can meet Zel hyung (3) again and talk about it. _

Xelloss got up and stretched and grabbed his jacket and decided to go for a walk. 

~*~*~*~

Zel sighed and leaned back to see the painting. _Hmmm…probably one of my best painting jobs since 2 years ago. Should I give it to her as a present? Nah. She'll probably just want more pepperoes._ Zel chuckled at the thought. 

He glanced at his watch which read 9:00 pm. _Wow. I've been working for 5 hours straight._

Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey oppa!" Lina cheery voice was heard over the phone. 

"Hi Lina. What's up?" 

"I got a day off tomorrow. Wanna drag Xelloss and go to that one beach you and I liked when we were younger for a picnic?" 

Zel raised an eyebrow. "Picnic? At a beach? IN AUTUMN? Won't it be chilly?" 

Zel could've sworn he felt Lina rolling her eyes. And she did that too. "Why do you think we have a thing called jackets? Sweaters? Windbreakers? Come on! I miss that beach! Can we pleaaaaaaaaase??" Lina begged.

Zel sighed in defeat. "Alright! Alright! Lemme guess you're bringing the food."

"YEP!"

"Who's driving? Certainly not Xelloss. I never did trust him with cars."

"Well I don't have a car…" Lina trailed off.

Zel just laughed. "I'll drive. My Alexus can fit all the foods your bringing and still carry 3 people." Zel chuckled more at the thought of all those foods crammed in his car.

"HEY!" 

"Ok Lina. I'll pick you guys up at the hotel 10?" 

"YAY! Can ya give Xelloss a call? I gotta start making the food. Thank god the terrible twos are out! (The dad and the son.) Well see ya!"

Zelgadiss still chuckled and dialed Xelloss cell phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey fruitcake. What you up to?" 

"Hey!! It's my rock headed hyung!" 

"I'm not a rock head!" He said this annoyingly. 

"You know you are. Just won't admit it! So what's up?"

Zel told him Lina's plan. "So wanna come along?"

Xelloss felt jubilated. _She asked me to come with them! Maybe I have a chance with her after all!_ "Sure! Hotel at 10?" 

"Yeah. See you there."

"You can count on it!" 

After Zel hung up he went to bed, for he knew with Lina he would need a lot of energies. 

~*~*~*~

_The Next Morning…_

We saw a sleek black Alexus driving down the highway. The trunk was halfway opened with foods. Zel was in the driving seat and Lina was in the front with him. Xelloss on the other hand was in the back with more foods. 

"Hyung! Lina! Why am I stuck with the foods in the backseat??" Xelloss complained. 

"Because the foods feel attracted to you Xelloss!" Lina said jokingly. 

Zel just shook his head. "Lina I knew you were gonna bring a lot of food, but isn't this kind of too extreme?" 

Lina pouted. "It's never extreme! Food is good for you!"

"I can never understand, where you pack all those food. You don't even gain an ounce!" Xelloss remarked.

"Yep. I've always wondered that too. Even when you were a young girl you could eat for more than 5 people." Zel reminisce. 

"Hey. How long have you two known each other?" asked Xelloss. 

"A long time," was Zel's answer.

"Oh thank you. That is so helpful!" Xelloss pouted.

Lina just stared out the window as they were passing by the countryside. 

~*~*~*~

They soon got to the beach. This beach was one of those isolated beach where normally lovers come there to just listen to the waves or group of teenagers come there to have a bonfire all night long. The waves were crashing nearby. The salty air could be smelled everywhere. The atmosphere was as tranquil it could be. There were chilly breezes every now and then, however it was still comfy enough to have a picnic. It was no wonder; Zel and Lina remembered their old picnics before that one autumn. 

Lina got out of the car and stretched. "Ah! I so miss this place. The waves and the water are what I like best about it!"

Zel smiled. "I prefer the atmosphere." 

Xelloss looked around the area. "Wow. This place is nice. No wonder you two like it here huh?" 

Both of them nodded. 

Lina rubbed both of her hands. "LET'S EAT!"

They got the blanket and everything ready. Zel and Xel each took a careful bit of the food Lina made. "You guys like?"

Zel chewed slowly. "Wow…I never knew you had a knack for cooking!"

"MMMMMMMM. It's scrumptious!" Xelloss bobbed his head up and down.

"Hey after 10 years of being the cook of the house, it has some benefits! Enough talking! Less talk and more eat!" 

An hour later, 3 very full and satisfied people were just relaxing peacefully on the blanket. 

"Hey Oppa. Remember we'd play the cloud game?" Lina asked softly. 

Zel nodded. Xelloss propped an elbow and lay on his side. "What cloud game?"

"We'd look at the clouds and argue about what shapes they were. Lina would always win." Zel shook his head. "Even than you couldn't beat her in anything!" 

Lina punched his shoulder. "There was one thing you could beat me at! Art!! I'm so artistically challenged."

Xelloss nodded. "I remember how back in high school, his artworks would be displayed all over the school."

Zel blushed. "Ah shut up you guys!"

Lina sat up and scowled at him. "Quit being so modest!"

Zel just gave her a smirk. "Nah if I wasn't modest, it just wouldn't be me."

Lina rolled her eyes and stood up. She bends down to untie her sneakers. "Now you boys excuse me. I'm going to walk in the wave." She tossed her shoes and socks and ran toward the water. 

"So what's up with you and Lina?" Xelloss asked seriously.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Zel answered shortly.

"She mentioned that you're her former brother or something. What does she mean by that."

Zel sighed. He began to tell Xelloss what happened.

"I see. So you guys are just close friends now?" He asked when Zel was done. 

Zel nodded. "Yeah…we're just friends…"

(1) Gi Do means Prayer in Korean. I recommend you get the mp3 at napster. It's really pretty!! Also I think it's one of the theme songs for the actual drama! ^^

(2) Capital of South Korea. I hope you guys knew this! If ya didn't than I consider it an insult! ^_^

(3) Again Hyung is what Males call their older brother or older guy friend.


	6. The Autumn Tale part 6

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 6  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

The sun was setting when the black Alexus came back to the hotel. There we could see three cheerful people laughing like 3 children. Seems like there weren't any worries or problems for them. However that isn't true. Someone was waiting for them when they got back to the hotel.

"Zel oppa (1)! There you are!" Filia exclaimed. 

Zel looked up and saw his biological sister over there. "Hey Fil. What's up?"

"I've been looking all over the place for you! I couldn't contact you through your cell phone! Why did you turn it off?" Filia asked with a scowl.

Zel gave her a look. "You could at least wait till I introduce couple of people before you go rambling on you know?"

Filia then noticed two people behind Zel. "Oh excuse me. Do I know you two?"

Xelloss stepped up and bowed all the way to his waist. "Ah Filia. Long time no see. I see you became more lovelier than before." Xelloss smiled at her.

She squinted. "You do look familiar…wait a sec…XELLOSS??? Namagomi???" 

Xelloss sweat dropped. "I thought you stopped calling me that ages ago."

Filia tossed her blond hair. "It's your nickname till the day you die Xelloss!"

Lina tapped Zel on the shoulder and whispered, "Did they use to go out or something?" 

Steam came out of Filia's ears when she heard that. She stalked over to Lina. "Who you accusing of him and me going out??" 

Lina sweat dropped. "Eh Filia…chill girl. It's me Lina." 

"Wait? Lina as in THE Lina who I switched with before?" Filia calmed down a bit.

Lina nodded. 

"I see…" Filia trailed off. She gave Zel a questioning look. Zel just shook his head and motioned her to be quiet. 

"Zel, my soon to be sister in law is waiting for you. Come. Amelia wants to see you." Filia glanced at Lina when she said that. Filia got the reaction she wanted, Lina's back stiffened and just turned and looked away. 

Zel and Xelloss noticed but didn't say anything. 

Lina looked at them and smiled, literally forcing herself. "Zel, Xel, thanks for coming today. I had a blast. I better go home now." 

Zel reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait. Let me at least give you a ride. You got to carry all those plates and stuff back you know." 

Lina smiled. "No thanks. That's where the taxis come in. Beside you don't want to keep Amelia waiting."

"I insist." 

"It…"

"Come or I will never buy you a single boxes of pepperoes ever again!" 

Lina pouted. "That's blackmail!"

"Too bad. Now come back in the car."

Lina sighed in defeat and went to the car. "Bye Xelloss. Good to see you again Filia."

Zel looked at his sister and smiled. "Tell Amelia that I'll be there soon ok? And Xel, do take care." With that Zel got in the car and started the car.

Xelloss and Filia stood there watching the car drive away. Xelloss looked at Filia and grinned at her. "So Filia, glad to come back to Seoul?"

Filia looked at him like he just said that he was a friend of the carebears. "I guess…the states better…wait…why are you being nice?" she demanded.

"Can't I be nice once in a while?"

"Maybe you became more mature. But I doubt it. Now excuse me, but I have to go to Amelia now."

"Ok. Whatever. Have fun with the mayor's daughter." Xelloss sneered out the last two words.

"How dare you talk of someone good like that?" Filia eyes lashed out. 

"I know her and she isn't very wonderful." 

"Well with you, who can stay nice at you!" Filia spatted.

"Whatever. I'm so hurt. Go be nice-nice to the mayor's daughter and you can marry her!" With that Xelloss started for his room.

Filia was just standing there with her mouth wide opened. "That…that ASS! How dare he talk to me that way!!" Filia stormed to her car and decided to head to the hospital. Also she wanted to just forget that Namagomi.

~*~*~*~

The ride to Lina's house was very silent. It was already dark out by the time they got to her house. Zel stopped the car and sighed. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you before."

Lina managed a strained smile. "It's ok Zel. I don't expect you to tell me everything."

"No it's not ok. I just didn't tell because it never came to my mind when I was with you." _Actually I just didn't want to tell you at all…why? I have no idea._

_ _

"Oppa. It's ok! I understand!" Lina looked at, being more of herself again. "Well since I let you drive me home, One box of pepperoes?" Lina grinned.

Zel just looked her. "You are just amazing. How about 2?" Zel held out his hand. "Deal?"

Lina took it, her smaller ones enclosing in Zel's larger one. "Deal!"

Zel opened up a secret compartment in his car and took out 2 boxes of pepperoes. He then handed it to her. "Here you go. I bought them this morning."

Lina's face light up. "Thanks!!!" She gave him a hug, and got out of the car. She got all the dishes, forks, spoons, and etc out and put them on the ground outside her door. "Thanks again oppa!"

Zel got of the car himself and walked around to where she was. "It was my pleasure Lina." He reached up and touched her cheeks. Lina gasped in surprise. "Call me anytime you want ok?"

"Um…ok oppa." Zel backed away and started to walk back to the car. "Oh and Zel?" Zel turned around. "Hmmm?" 

"Congrats on the engagement!" 

Zel gave her a look that was unreadable. "Don't bother. I don't love Amelia." He got into his car and left.

Lina stared after the car, clutching the boxes of pepperoes to her chest. _He doesn't love her? Ok…but why did he touch my face?_

Lina got the stuff and went in the house.

(1) Korean for older guy friend or older brother. Females uses this only.


	7. The Autumn Tale part 7

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 7  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Zel sighed and grimace as he parked his car in the hospital parking lot. _I do not want to marry that spoiled brat. I so do not want to marry her. But I don't want to disappoint my parents either. But it's not right marrying to someone you don't love at all. Damn…why did I get into this mess?_

Zel got to Amelia's room and knocked. He heard a very cheery and annoying "Come In". Zel sighed and went in.

Amelia face light up. "Zelgadiss!!" Zel winced to himself. He hated to be called by his full name. Even his parents stopped calling him that. The only person he never minded, that called him by his full name was…Lina.

Zel took a seat next to the bed. "Filia told me that you wanted to see me?" 

Amelia nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

Zel groaned to himself. "Amelia look, I—" 

"When should it be? Where? I would love to have to outside. So should we have it during the summer time?" Amelia cut in. 

"Look Amelia. Could we talk about this with our parents 2 months later as we planned?"

"But…why not now?" Amelia pouted. 

"Amelia. We still got plenty of time. Let's plan then ok?" Zel said patiently.

Amelia sighed. "I guess so."

Zel nodded. "Well I'm going to do some errands now. See you again." Zel walked out of the room briskly.

Amelia stared at the close door. She then reached for her phone. 

"Hello Filia? It's me Amelia. I'm sorry, but could you come by the hospital again so we could chat for a while?"  
  
"Sure Amelia. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Bye."

~*~*~*~

Zel reached his apartment and sat on his bed and was thinking. _God…I had so much fun today at the beach. I want to paint Lina when she was running around in the shallow end of the water. With the waves nearby and the autumn breeze blowing through her fiery red hair, the painting will have definite emotions. Why am I thinking about her so much?_ Zel sighed and got up his butt and went to his studio and started to paint yet another painting of Lina. 

~*~*~*~

"Filia unnie (1)!" Amelia cried when Filia got to the hospital room.

"Ahnyoung (2) Amelia," Filia said warmly. 

"I have a question to ask of you." 

"What may that be?" asked Filia. 

"Is Zel seeing anyone else?" 

Filia was taken back. "No. He isn't. Except for Lina. He isn't."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Who's Lina?"

Filia explained the whole thing. "I see…" Amelia trailed off. 

"Yes. They are just really good friends." Filia said partly defending her brother. 

"Oh I believe you Filia unnie. Thanks for telling me that situation." 

"Your Welcome." Filia glanced at her watch. "Well I got to run now." Filia grabbed her purse and waved good-bye to Amelia. "Bye."

Amelia smiled a fake smile. "Bye!"

"Well she's a good person to use to get information…" Amelia smirked and scowled. "Lina…" she growled. "I see…so she's the one that is trying to take away my Zelgadiss. We'll see about that Lina. We'll see about that."

~*~*~*~

_2 months later…_

"Yes! I'm finally all better! Now I can finally plan the wedding with Zelgadiss!" Amelia triumphantly smiled to herself. "But first…I got to meet that Lina girl…" 

~*~*~*~

Lina hummed to herself. The past 2 months were the best times she had for a long time. Zel, Xel, and her had been hanging out a lot. She and Zel also had been telling each other what they've been doing for the past 10 years. I'm so glad he came back! Lina continued to hum as she went to Xelloss room to do the usual cleaning. 

"Ne Lina. You are really happy these days!" Xelloss remarked. 

Lina giggled. "Look who's talking!"

Xelloss nodded. "True. Ever since Rock-head came back, I've had someone to tease!"

Lina scowled at him. "He's not a rock-head!!!" 

"Oh really? You got to admit that he's stubborn as a rock though." Xel raised an eyebrow. 

Lina cocked her head. After few minutes passed, she nodded in agreement. 

Xelloss smiled in approval. "See you agree!" 

Lina laughed and shook her head. Suddenly her pager went off. Lina looked at the number. It was an unfamiliar number. 

"Xelloss I'm done with your room now. I'll see you later k?" Lina left the room and dashed to the nearest phone booth. 

"Hello?" Lina said over the phone.

"Hello? Is this Lina?" 

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Ah yes, this is Amelia, Zelgadiss' fiancé. I would like to have a talk with you. How does this one café sound?"

Lina stared at the phone. "How did you get my pager number?"

"I got it from Filia." _Uh-huh. Got it from Filia who got it from her brother. I'm assuming it took Filia forever to get her number._ "So how does 4:00 sound?"

"Sounds ok to me. I'll be there." Lina hung up the phone and stared at it. _What does she want?_

~*~*~*~

Lina entered the Café. Obviously it was a café for the rich people. Lina felt out of place. She soon spotted a woman coming toward her. "Are you Lina?" she asked.

"Yes." 

"Come with me please." They took a seat in the far corner. "Would you like anything to drink? I'll pay." 

Lina glanced at the menu. "Just regular coffee please." 

"Ok." Amelia called the waitress over and a few minute Lina got her coffee, while Amelia got some mocha.

Lina took a sip of her coffee. _Man cafés are supposed to have cozy atmosphere. It certainly isn't comfortable._

"I bet you are wondering what this is all about?" Amelia asked politely.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" 

"I would like you to stop hanging around with my fiancé." 

(1) Korean for older sister or older girl friend. Females use this!  
(2) Korean for hi. 


	8. The Autumn Tale part 8

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 8  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Lina stared back at Amelia with disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Amelia repeated patiently, "I would like you to stop hanging around with my fiancé."

"…Why?" Lina asked this softly.

"You want him to be happy right?" 

Lina nodded.

"Then let him have his happiness. He doesn't have time to spend with someone like you who is poor. Don't you want the best for him?"

Lina bit her lips. _I do want Zel to have the best. I do…but I thought you liked to hang out with me. Maybe he was just pretending to be? I don't think he was…that is not like him at all. But…what if he was?_ "I do want the best for him. I do."

"Then just stop hanging with him. He doesn't need someone to burden his life." Amelia smirked to herself. _Would she believe that?_

Lina stared at Amelia. _He thinks I'm a burden? But didn't he tell me that he didn't love Amelia at all? Was he just lying to make me look like a fool? _Lina stared quietly at her hands. _Maybe I am hanging out with him a bit too much. That isn't very healthy for a taken man. But still he could have told me, couldn't he?_

_ _

Lina looked back up. "Ok. He deserves the best, so I'll leave him alone."

Amelia smiled widely. "That'd be wonderful!" 

Lina smiled, but it was forced. "Yes. Well it was nice meeting you." Lina got up and went to the counter to pay for her coffee. Lina turned back around. "Please don't pay. I'll pay for my own coffee." With that Lina left. 

Amelia just smiled smugly to herself. "Looks like I won this round."

~*~*~*~

Zel leaned back from another painting job. This time he painted a request he got from the art studio. He painted breathtaking scenery of Mt. Sorak San (1). He picked up his cellphone and called Lina's pager number. He got a message indicating that the pager number was no longer in existing. He stared back at his phone. "What in the world?" He tried again and got the same message. 

~*~*~*~

Lina came out from the pager company. She changed her pager number for Zel's sake. _Zel…I'm sorry. But I want the best for you…please just get on with your life and marry Amelia…_

Lina sighed and went to the hotel where she was going to quit and get another job somewhere else. 

(1) Famous landmark in Korea! ^^


	9. The Autumn Tale part 9

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 9  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"God damn it!" Zel sighed in frustration and hung up his phone. He started to pace around Xelloss' room.

"Zel hyung (1), calm down!"

Zel turned to look at the younger guy with violet hair. He had a very peeved expression. "You sure you don't have any idea where Lina switched her job to?"

Xel shooked his head as patiently as he could. "Nope. I really don't know." Xel leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed. "Beside, why are you so worked up over her? You like her or something?" Xel smirked at the blush forming on Zel's face.

"I do not like her!" Zel growled and then looked up at Xel with a sly look. "Look who's talking!"

Xel blushed. "Um…um…where'd you get that idea!?" 

"Chamna (2). It's obvious you know!" Zel ruffled Xel's hair. 

"Really?" Xel sighed. "I was hoping that it wasn't that obvious."

"You're talking to the art genius here. I notice those kind of thing pretty well." 

Xel stared at Zel. _Eh? He notices those stuff well? Then how come he didn't notice that Lina had some feelings for him._ Xel turned his head away from Zel bitterly.

Zel glanced at his watch and groan. "Well I got to run now. Amelia wants to meet me at a restaurant to have dinner. If you find Lina, call me immediately ok?" Zel waved and left.

"Well buddy, have fun with that vivacious girl of yours." Xel smirked and sighed. _Lina…where did you go? You even left home and got your own apartment somewhere that even your family don't know. Please come back soon…_

~*~*~*~

"Good evening Zel oppa (3)," Amelia greeted with a smile.

Zel just gave her a wary look. "Yeah. Good evening to you too." 

"Any luck with Lina?" 

Zel looked up suddenly. "How'd you know about that?" 

"Filia told me." Amelia said calmly.

_That sister of mine…_ "I see." Zel said coldly.

"I met Lina the other day. She called me up and ask if we could have a cup of coffee."

Zel looked up with a surprise look. "Really? What did she say?" 

"She wanted me to give you a message," Amelia smiled evilly to herself. "She told me this: 'I want you to please tell Zel that I wished that he wouldn't hang around with me anymore. I want him to just leave me alone for the rest of my life.' That was what she wanted me to tell you."

Zel just looked as if he was just slapped. _Lina told Amelia that? No…no way…it can't be! Lina isn't that cruel or heartless. No…I refuse to believe that!_

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Zel growled.

Amelia put on her most innocent look. "I do not lie about this kind of stuff Oppa. I do not. I swear to God, that this is the truth." 

Zel just slumped down in his chair. _She can't be lying. She is the lover of justice. She wouldn't lie to me. She considers that injustice right? So she's telling the truth…_

"So Oppa. Shall we start planning for the wedding?" Amelia asked.

Zel gave her a look that was unreadable. _She just dumped me like I was nothing huh? She didn't have the guts to just tell me in the face huh? Well guess what Lina. I am not gonna be taken as a fool. I will marry Amelia and forget all about you too._

"Yes. Let's plan the wedding."

~*~*~*~

_6 months later. In June…_

Lina looked up from the flour she was pounding. She was in a restaurant where they sell noodles and all kind of food. She was in Itaewon (4), a place she knew that her friends who are more of Kang Nam (5) people wouldn't come down here. That last six month for her was hell. Oh the money and the food were good, but without Zel, things were miserable. Lina looked at the phone near her. _Maybe I should just give him one call?_

Lina sighed and went back to work.

(1) What younger dude call their older brother or older guy friend.

(2) Equivalent to like "Good grief" in Korean.

(3) What females call older guy or older brother. 

(4) Itaewon is a place in Seoul that is a marketplace.  
(5) A section in Seoul, where most rich people live in.


	10. The Autumn Tale part 10

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 10  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Filia looked up from her pile of pamphlets and groaned. "Man! I went to all the shopping places in Seoul! I need to go to some different place to shop! Dongdaemun and Namdaemun (1) are so boring now!" Filia got up from her bed and rubbed her forehead. 

"Ne, why don't you try Itaewon?" Xelloss popped in his head through her bedroom door with a goofy smile. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Filia got her pillows and threw them at Xelloss. 

"OWW!" Xel screamed, not in pain, but in surprise. "What was that for??" Xelloss stared at the blond girl in front of him that was very mad.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME IN MY ROOM FOR ANY REASONS!!!" 

Xelloss leaned backward trying to save his poor ears. "Chamna (2). You get mad for no reasons do you?" 

"WITH YOU AROUND, IT'S HARD TO NOT GET ANGRY!" Filia looked around the room to throw something at him. 

Xelloss just walked up to her. "Look. I just heard you screaming and yelling about shopping centers.. I have a place. It's not as good as Myong Dong (3) or something like that, but it's fairly interesting." 

Filia's ear perked up. "There is another shopping place in Seoul?? Where!?"

Xelloss sweatdropped. _Dang this girl sure is crazy about shopping_. "Itaewon." 

Filia scrunched up her nose. "Where is that?" 

Xelloss sighed. "I see you haven't been around Itaewon or Hannam-Dong (4) huh?"

"Sounds familiar…" Filia mumbled. "How am I suppose to get there?" 

"I know the way. I could drive us." Xelloss offered.

Filia's eye bugged out. "…How about I drive and you just direct me!"

Xelloss pretended to be offended. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just lemme tell Zel that I'm abandoning him right now."

After Xelloss left her room, Filia let out a huge sigh. _This is going to be a long day for me…_

~*~*~*~

5 hours later…

Actually it was a long day for Xelloss. Filia particularly dragged him all across Itaewon, buying this and that. Xelloss stood nearby waiting patiently, as Filia was bargaining with some old woman about a pair of shoes. Xelloss looked outside the window. _WAIT A SEC??_ Xel uttered a very fast "I'll be back" to Filia and ran outside. He glanced ahead to see if she was still there. _Yes. I see her red hair. Better just follow her._

_ _

Xelloss followed Lina all the way to the restaurant she was working in. He heard her saying good bye to the owner saying that she'll be back tomorrow. Lina not noticing anything continued on to her small rented apartment. It was a good 30 minutes walk from the restaurant. Xelloss hid around the corner and watched Lina going into her house. He soon stepped out from his little hiding place. 

"By god. Looks like I found her. Better tell Zel." Xelloss ran all the way back to the shoe store he left Filia at. When he got there, it wasn't pretty. 

"WHERE WERE YOU!!!!!! IF YOU HAD TO TAKE A BATHROOM BREAK, IT SURE WAS LONG!!!" Filia screamed hitting him with all her merchandise. 

Xelloss just ducked and ran outside.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!" with that Filia ran after the poor guy.

~*~*~*~

Zel sighed. After going home with Xelloss, and him leaving with Filia to go shopping, he just came back to his apartment and just hung around. He looked at the paintings and other stuff he did of Lina. _Where are you…it's been 6 months…_

Zel heard knocking on his door. _Could it be?? _He walked quickly to his door and swung it opened. There he saw the usual goofy looking face of Xelloss. Zel's face fell. "Oh. It's you."

"Who'd ya expect? Santa Claus?" Xelloss smiled and walked in. "I'm never taking your sister shopping anywhere, ever again!"

"Was it that bad?" 

"Bad? BAD?? It's horrible! I took her out at what? 11? Now it's 9 pm? She's been shopping for 10 hours!! Man how do you stand her?" 

Zel shrugged. "Beats me. I hardly even talk to her." 

Xelloss nodded. "You still consider Lina as a sister?" 

Zel looked away. "I don't know…"

"Speaking of Lina, I know where she is…"

"WHERE??" Zel grabbed his collars, "Where???"

"Aggg…gag…if you let me go, I'll tell you!" 

"Oh…sorry!" Zel let go of him. "Now where is she?"

"Itaewon." Xel rubbed his sore neck. "I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya tomorrw. Go home. You look bushed." Zel said gently.

"Yeah…10 hours of shopping. A record for me…" Xelloss left. 

Zel closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Lina…you were in Itaewon all these times? What were you doing all the way over there?"

(1) 2 of Seoul most famous shopping center to buy stuff! ^^  
(2) Good Grief  
(3) Another famous shopping center ^^  
(4) A section in Seoul~ My neighborhood!!!! ^^


	11. The Autumn Tale part 11

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 11  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

The next day came in a flash. Down on the busy streets of Itaewon, we saw two people getting out of a very fancy looking Alexus. People who were passing by were gawking at the sight of the car and many had envious look on their face. Xelloss pulled out a bag of some stuff and dragged Zelgadiss to a public restroom.

"Do we have to disguise ourselves??" Zelgadiss whined.

"Yes we have should, just in case she recognizes us and decides to flee again…" Xelloss paused. "Beside I thought you like to disguise yourself."

Zel glared at Xelloss with half malice and half exasperation. "I can still remember the time you talked me into dressing up like a woman!!! And I literally just made a fool out of myself!! I do like dressing up…or disguise or whatever! But the clothes and stuff you choose I cannot stand!!!"

Xelloss tried to smother his laugh. 

_Flashback _

_ _

"Come on Zel! Just do it!"

"NO!! I REFUSE TOO!!" 

"Aw…come on. I did it…so why can't you do it? Unless…you are a chicken?" Xelloss hit his mark.

"Me…CHICKEN!!" Zel growled. "I'll show you who's the puny little chicken!"

Zelgadiss marched to his bed and looked at the stuff on the bed. Zel shuddered. On the bed there was a bright hot pink spaghetti strap and a black leather mini-skirt. There was also a pair of pantyhose, and knee-high leather boots. Not to mention a pile of necklaces, earrings, bracelets, ankle bracelets and etc. Also in Xel's hand was the _Seventeen _magazine and behind him was a pile of make up. 

"Now don't chicken out on me hyung (1)." Xelloss flashed him that infuriating smile.

Zel sighed. "The things I do for my dignity!" He sighed again and grabbed the spaghetti strap shirt. 

_….An hour later…_

"Ne hyung. I hate to admit this, but…you sure do look sexy," Xelloss remarked as he was studying a nicely dressed up Zelgadiss in front of him. 

"SHUT UP!!"

Zel actually could pass for a girl with that slim figure of his. He had on the clothes. Had big hoop earrings (He got his ears pierced when he turned 15.), a lovely choker, charm bracelets with lord knows how many charms, and an ankle bracelets over his pantyhose. Instead of wearing the boots, Xelloss decided he needed a sexy platform. So he got him a light pink 4 inches platform. ^^ Zel also had on layers of mascara, concealer, liquid makeup, loose powder, deep red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and bright pink blush. 

"Now remember. The deal was, we go to school and you are not allowed to change out of that and no taking off the jewelries and no washing off the make up."

"OK! I GET IT!" Zelgadiss stomped out of his room and unfortunately ran into Filia. 

Filia froze for a minute, speculating what her brother had on. And then…"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Filia fell to the ground on her knees and clutched her poor belly. "What—what on earth!! Why are you dressed like this!!" 

Zel blushed through his pile of makeup. "DON'T ASK!" Zel stomped down the stairs where he got more laughters from his parents.

Filia still laughing saw Xelloss next to her. "Was it your idea?" 

"Yup! He's gonna have fun at school today!"

Filia cocked her head to the side. "You mean YOU'LL have fun."

Xelloss shrugged. "Whatever. Well I'm outs." He ran down the stairs to catch up with his friend.

_End of Flashback_

"Come on Zel. You gotta admit, it was hilarious!"

"Hilarious for you, but not for me!" Zel growled.

"Well are we going to go or not?" Xel asked impatiently.

"We are."

"Good. Then here, wear this wig."

"Nu-uh. No way in Jose am I gonna wear something like that." Zel pointed to the rainbow colored wig that Xelloss was holding. 

"Well you got no choice, because this is all I could find at the last minute."

"NO!!"

"Fine. I guess I have no choice." Xelloss sighed. "You know in the hotel room I am in right now?" Remember the incident 8 years ago? Where you had to dress up? I secretly video-taped it. Only I have it and know about it. I never showed it to anyone."

"YOU WHAT!!"

Xel held up a hand. "Here's the thing. You cooperate or I'll show Lina that tape." 

Zel sputtered. "WHAT!! NO!! Fine I'll do it! Satisfied?" 

Xel nodded happily. "Here you go." He handed him the wig, and put on an identical wig himself. 

"You got the most strangest taste." Zel muttered.

"I know. Let's go."

~*~*~*~

Lina looked up from soup she was stirring and glanced at the clock. It read 2 o'clock. _Looks like my shift ended till 7 o'clock. Better go back to the apartment for a bit._

_ _

Lina hung up her apron and got her stuff and left. Not knowing that 2 guys with crazy hairstyle and color were following her, she started toward her apartment. She soon came to the familiar place and went in the building to her room.

Zelgadiss and Xelloss finally were able to take off their wigs. They stared at the door she went in. 

"Let me go in myself," said Zelgadiss.

Xelloss nodded.

Zelgadiss walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" asked Lina.

"…Just open Lina…"

Lina didn't really hear his voice for it was muffled just opened the door and saw Zelgadiss in front of her.

"Zel…" Lina stared at him in shock.

Zel had an expression that didn't look too happy, but instead of yelling at her, or slapping her or whatever, he just grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Lina…don't leave like that…" Zel muttered softly.

"Zel Oppa (2)…" Lina just buried her head in his shoulder.

(1) Korean for older brother or older guy friend. Males use this only.

(2) Korean for older brother or older guy friend. Female use this.


	12. The Autumn Tale part 12

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 12  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"Babo…(1)" Zel muttered into Lina's ear. "Why'd you leave? Why?" Zel hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. Afraid that she'll take off and he'd never see her again.

"Oppa (2), how'd you find me?" Lina asked. "Itaewon is the last place I thought you would find me."

"Xelloss happened to saw you, when he was dragged by Filia on one of her shopping frenzy." Zelgadiss pointed his thumb toward where Xelloss was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

Lina face brightened and then it faltered again, remembering what Amelia told her. _I thought he thought I was a burden…but then…why is he looking for me?_

Lina gently pushed herself away from him, opening the door wider. "Come in. Come in for some ice coffee."

Zel and Xelloss looked at each other. Xelloss shrugged and the two guys followed into the apartment with Lina.

It was a small one-bedroom apartment, with kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. Everything was small. Lina didn't have a couch, so the guys sat on the ground with these Korean style seating pad…(I can't remember what they were called!) Lina went into the kitchen to prepare for the coffees. Soon she came back with three cups of ice coffee. She handed one to Zel and one to Xelloss. Then she took a seat on the floor too.

"So how are things for the past 6 months?" Lina took a sip of her ice coffee. "Did you get married yet Oppa?" 

Zel shooked his head. "No we are still planning." 

Lina gave him an incredulous look. "What on earth is taking so long to just plan a wedding??"

"Oh you know Amelia. She tends to go overboard with the planning. She just wants a perfect wedding, so it's taking forever to plan!" Xelloss answered cheerfully, getting weird looks from both Lina and Zel.

"You seem to know her better than I do," Zel remarked. Lina nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Xelloss shrugged and then looked at Lina. "So why did you leave?" 

Lina squirmed uncomfortably. "I just felt like it. I wanted to live on my own."

"Still…why didn't you bother telling us?" Zel asked, not hiding the resentment his voice held. 

"I…I didn't want to bother you guys. Beside if you guys knew, you guys probably wouldn't have let me do this." Lina sighed and got up. 

Zel became angry and got up quick and grabbed her by the shoulders gently, but with some firmness also. "No. You know we wouldn't have minded. Now I know you are hiding something, and I'd like to know what."

Lina's eyes blazed with sudden fury. "Well excuse me for keeping to myself!"

Xelloss got up too, with a sweatdrop. He held up his hands. "Now, now! There is no reason to get angry over this." He receieved two very angry looks. "Then again…I'll just stay out of this. In fact, I'll be outside waiting." Xelloss walked out of the apartment, leaving them alone.

Zel and Lina just stared at each other for a long time. Both having the similar enraged expressions. Time passed slowly, and they still just stared at each other. Finally Lina made a move. 

"Are you going to go home or not?" Lina asked coldly.

"Not until, you tell me the truth." Zel said just as coldly. He walked closer Lina, until there were barely any spaces between them. "Tell me the truth. I know when you are lying Lina. I know when you are lying. I know you to well."

"I'm not lying Zelgadiss," Lina said through clenched teeth. "I wanted to be on my own. What's so hard to not believe that?" 

"Because I don't! I just don't understand, if that was your reason, why you couldn't have at least contacted me or Xelloss. But no. There has to be another reason for not telling us. I don't think you left, because you wanted to be alone. I think there is more to this, then the fact you wanted to be on your own."

Lina just didn't say anything for the next minutes. She just stared at him with such hatred, that she could've just burned holes through him. "Why don't you just believe that, that is the truth!" 

"Then why didn't you contact us? It's not like you to leave without contacting!"

"Look who's talking! When you left for the states, you didn't even bother to try contacting me!" 

"I told you! I didn't have your address and Filia didn't know it either!" 

"Still I'm sure she'd known her phone number. Could've just asked for the phone number you know!"

"…I…" Zel trailed off, knowing that Lina had him there. Filia did know her number, but he never asked for it.

Lina glared at him. "See. I'm right. You did something similar to that too, but here you are complaining to me, that I left and haven't contacted you."

"Well ok. You have a point there, but I'm not going to leave, till you tell me the real reason! I know you are hiding something, and YOU WILL tell me!" Zel said stubbornly.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…_

Xelloss paced back and forth, outside the door. _Geez…they are arguing for a while now. How long will this stupid lover's quarrel go on? Then again, why did she leave?_ Xelloss sighed and leaned against the wall. Suddenly he heard some familiar voices talking. Xelloss ran to a well secured place and decided to eavesdrop, for the voices belonged to Filia and Amelia. 

"I haven't seen Lina anywhere for the past 6 months. Any idea where she might have ran off too?" Filia asked Amelia.

Amelia tossed her short hair over her shoulder before answering. "Oh I think she left, after what I told her."

Filia turned to face Amelia. "Tell her what?" 

"I told her that Zel thought she was a burden. I also asked her if she wanted to Zel to have all the happiness in the world. Her answer was yes. Then I told her to let him have the happiness, by leaving him alone."

"No way…" Filia stared at her open mouthed. 

"Also the very next day, when your brother was going ballistic over trying to find her, I told him something too. I told him that she wanted him out of her life." Amelia smiled smugly to herself. "After that, he sure paid more attention to me!"

Filia shooked her head. "That was cruel! That was just so cruel!"

"Hey I get what I want, even if it means I have to be cruel. And Zelgadiss is one thing I want now." Amelia glanced at her watch. "Thanks for bringing me to Itaewon. I enjoyed it." Amelia smiled falsely. "Shall we go back?" Filia nodded. With that the two females left.

Xelloss came out of his hiding place. "Well I'll be. That bitch was the cause of everything. The cunning little good for nothing spoiled brat is something we should all watch out for." Xelloss turned around and walked back to Lina's door. "Might as well tell them shall we?"

(1) Stupid, Idiot, Moron, etc…^^  
(2) What younger gal call older brother or older guy friends.


	13. The Autumn Tale part 13

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 13  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Zel and Lina glared at each other with so much malice, that you could particularly see electric sparks flying between them. This staring contest could have went on forever, however they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The knock sounded very timid. Xelloss' head popped into the doorway with a sweat drop. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Xelloss asked calmly, ignoring two death glares being directed to him. "I have some interesting little tidbits to share with you two!" 

"We're not interested Xelloss!" Zel snarled out.

"My, my. Zel hyung (1) got some temper! Now, you two are mature adults, so I ask of you to just listen for a few minutes." 

The way Xelloss asked them seemed to have calmed those two down, for they turned toward him. Oh yeah they each had a wary look, with a slight frown to it. In unison they asked, "What information?"

"Ah…I have to ask you though. Has Amelia told you two anything that relates to either of you?"

Zel and Lina stared at him with disbelieving looks on their face. "How'd you know?" Lina asked at the same time Zel uttered the similar question. 

"Fruitcake, I know you were smart, but you cannot be psychic!" exclaimed Zel. Lina nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I don't think you're the type to have that kind of gift."

Xelloss sweat dropped. "I should be insulted, but forget it. Well…I happened to come across your sister and her new idol, aka your fiancé just a while ago."

Zel groaned. "I should have known, that Filia would have soon brought Amelia over here."

Xelloss nodded. He soon launched on to what he heard from eavesdropping on the two girls. After about 30 minutes of Lina and Zel adding additional information…let just say we got a very pissed off Zelgadiss, a shocked Lina, and a stony Xelloss. After Zel became angry, Lina and Xelloss had to hold on to him before he left to go after Amelia, and possibly killing her.

"That bitch…she is a spoiled brat." Zel turned to look at his friends. "I'm going have a little conference with her. I'll be back." Zel got up and left.

Lina sighed. _So that's what happened…she was lying? Just to get me out of the league? But why…I don't even like him…Or do I?_

_ _

Xelloss put his arms around her. "Don't worry about it."

Lina smiled at him. "Nah. No problem. I'm fine." 

Xelloss smiled back. "By the way Lina…" Xelloss paused. "Will you give me a chance? I really like you."

Lina stared off into space. _Do I like him enough to give him a chance? He is fun to be with. Not to mention, he is jal seng gyut suh (2)…Ah what the hell. Giving him a chance won't hurt. I won't regret it…at least I hope I won't._ "Sure…why not?"

"For real??" Xel looked at her in surprised. _Whoah…she means it? I wasn't exactly expecting a yes…but who's complaining!_

"Yeah." Lina nodded, although deep inside, she wasn't 100 percent sure. "Yeah. Why not?"

~*~*~*~

Zel was steaming in his Alexus. He was pissed, no make that beyond pissed. He tried to pay attention as he was driving, but it was difficult to even stay focused on the road. Zel sighed. _That Amelia. I know there was something not quite right when she told me that. I should have known. No. I had to actually fall for her stupid plot. Damn her…_

Zel reached for his cell phone and dialed her number. After a few minute he heard her perky voice. "Hi Zel!"

"Amelia…we got to talk. Meet me at this park. And I mean it!" With that he hung up.

_Well Miss Amelia, if you want me, you ain't getting me that easily. No way in hell you are._

~*~*~*~

Amelia stared at the phone. _Geez. He sounded mad. Wondered what blew his fuse. Whatever. I better get my car and go meet him._

~*~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, Zel and Amelia met up in the park. Zel still had a stony expression and Amelia had a confused one. She was confused with the way he was acting. Also his expression sure made her feel unease. The gentle summer breeze was gently swirling around them, but the atmosphere between just the two of them was very cold and winter-like. Amelia shivered under the cold eyes of Zelgadiss. _What is going on here? Why is he so upset?_

Zel stepped closer to her and slapped her full in the face. Amelia staggered backward putting up a palm to her stinging cheek. Good thing they were the only two people in the park at that time. Amelia just stared at Zel was a confused look. _Why did he slap me? Why?_

Zel walked over to her more and leaned his face into hers. "Don't act so surprised. You deserve that after what you have done." 

"Wha—What are you talking about?" Amelia gaped at him, still holding her cheeks.

"What I mean is the fact that you lied to me AND Lina about all those bullshits you told us!" Zel's eyes shone with anger. He was using a lot of will power not to beat her up. His hands were clenched up into fists. 

"…How…how did you find out?" Amelia asked softly.

"That's none of your goddamn business! Now tell me. Why did you do that?" Zel growled.

Now Amelia's face was red from anger. "Because you were spending too much time with that Lina girl of yours!" 

"We are just friends! Aren't you being a little bit too over possessive?"

Amelia shake her head stubbornly. "No! You and I are getting married! You never hanged with me like the way you hanged out with her! So I became possessive! You never hang out with me!"

"I HAVE TO! Thanks to your plot, I have for the past six months!" Zel shouted.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Amelia screamed at him.

"…I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation right now. You are just an immature brat!" Zel turned around on his heels. 

"Wait! You are not going to leave just yet!"

"Oh yes we are. We are through Amelia. The engagement is canceled!" Behind him he heard Amelia gasped, and she started to cry. 

Zel ignored her and walked out of the park. _God…she is so difficult._

Amelia continued to cry like some little kid lost his teddy bear. She couldn't stop crying. _Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have done that? But…I love him…and what have I done?_

Amelia went back to her car, still crying…

~*~*~*~

_That woman…damn_. Zel went to his apartment, and was doing some thinking. He was still steamed, but he cooled down a bit. However he felt guilty for getting her to cry. _I didn't mean to make her cry_… Zel sighed and stared outside the window.

He heard someone knocking on his door. "Come in…" Zel mumbled.

Xelloss came in. "Hi…what happened?" 

Zel sighed and told Xelloss what had happened at the park. Xelloss was silent for a while afterward. 

"I see…" Xelloss trailed off. "By the way…Lina said that she'd give me a chance." 

Zel's back stiffened. "Oh…I see. Good luck you two." 

Xel noticed his reaction, but pretended not to notice. "Thanks. I really do like her. I'm glad she decided to give me a chance."

Zel just nodded. "Well…" Xelloss trailed off. "I better get going. I'm glad you didn't at least murdered her." Xelloss flashed a quick smile and left.

…_So Lina and Xelloss are an item now. Why am I so jealous over that? I just like her as a friend right? Right…? _Zel sighed and decided to take a nap.

~*~*~*~

He…he broke off our engagement. He…how could he?? Amelia sobbed harder, and continued to drive. She was crying so hard, that she couldn't focus on the road. She didn't know that she was stepping on the gas pedal hard, and she didn't know that her car was already at 75 mph, and is steadily rising. Soon it reached 100 mph. Amelia just kept on driving. Suddenly she lost control of her car, and it went skidding onto a curb and hit several phone booths. The last thing Amelia remembered was that she saw the car just going onto the sidewalk, before blacking out…

(1) What younger guys call older brother or older guys.  
(2) Korean for "good looking".


	14. The Autumn Tale part 14

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 14  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

How is she doctor?" asked a very worried Philonel. 

"Well…" the doctor seemed distanced away. He had a trouble look on his face. "She's fine, however…I think she has amnesia."

Philonel usually tanned face, was very pale when he heard that. He grabbed the nearest chair and slumped in it. Nearby, Zelgadiss and the rest of his family were standing. Now they were shocked from the news too. Zelgadiss sat in those stupid waiting room chairs, and buried his face in his hands. 

_It's all my fault...Why am I the cause of everyone's car accident? First it was Lina…now it's Amelia. _Zel sighed in frustration, and looked up. He saw Xelloss and Lina not so far away. He got up from the chair heavily, and walked toward them. 

"Zel…are you ok?" Lina asked with concerned in her eyes. 

Zel nodded wearily. "Yeah. I'm fine. No I'm not…" Zel sighed and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Lina and Xelloss followed. After reaching outside, he turned to look at two of his closest friends. "It's all my fault." 

Xelloss shook his head, "No it isn't. Don't say tha-", however he was cut off by Zelgadiss.

"Yes it is my fault!" Zel insisted. "If I wasn't so hard on her, then maybe she would've avoided all this!" 

"In my opinion, I thought she deserved that…" Xelloss started, but was cut off again. This time by Lina.

"Shut up. Don't say stuff like that." Lina turned to look at Zel. "Don't worry too much about it. I have a feeling that it was meant to have happened. Could've happened even when you didn't confront her."

"Still…now she has amnesia. She won't even remember her own father." Zel turned away from Lina bitterly. "You two go home. You guys don't have to be here." 

Xel and Lina glanced at each other. Lina was about to protest, but Xel motioned her to just stay quiet. Xel patted Zel's shoulder. "Ok. Call us later ok?" Zel barely nodded, and then Xel and Lina left. Lina however stopped in the middle of the road to just stare at him for a while. Xelloss waited patiently for her, and soon she came to him and they left. Zelgadiss meanwhile didn't notice that Lina was staring at him. He was lost in his own thoughts…

~*~*~*~

"Amelia honey!! Don't you remember me???" Philonel was going ballistic, trying to get his daughter to remember who he was. "Remember your father? Your partner for Spread-the-Justice compaign??" 

Amelia just stared at her father blankly. "So you're…you're my father?"

Philonel totally lost it. "NO!! MY BABY REALLY HAVE AMNESIA!! NOO!" He broke down and started sobbing his head off. Then suddenly as he started, stop crying, and stood up with his fist in the air. "WAIT!! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CRYING! JUSTICE AND LOVE WILL BRING MY BABY BACK! I CAN GUARANTEE THAT…" Philonel rambled on and on…

"Excuse me…" the doctor came in and faced Zel, his family, and Philonel. "But who was the last person to have talked to Amelia before she got into the accident?" 

Zel looked up guiltily. "I was." 

The doctor looked at him. "Ah yes. The reason I asked was because some doctors these days have a theory. The theory is, that when a person have amnesia, they have a higher chance of getting some of their memory back, if they spend a lot of quality time with the person they talked to before this had happened."

Philonel blinked. "So basically you're telling us that, Zelgadiss have to spend a lot of quality time with her so she'll get her memory back faster?"

The doctor nodded. Zel noticed that he didn't look comfortable. "Yes. That's the theory."

"Well then, that will be no problem, for Zel and Amelia are engaged. So it makes no difference if they spend a lot of time together before getting married." Philonel boomed. He then turned to look at Zelgadiss. "Young man, I do trust you to bring back my Amelia. I do wish all the luck in the world."

Zel didn't wince to himself as he would have normally. _So this is my punishment…I deserved it. I caused all this. I can handle this. I can…_

Zel went up to Amelia, and took her hands in with hers. "Do you remember anything?" 

Amelia stared at him, with a confused expression. "Who are you?" Amelia cocked her head. "You do seem a bit familiar…"

"WELL THEN! Doc your theory seemed to be working a bit!!" Philonel had on a hopeful expression and started to go into one of his justice speech, in which everyone in the whole room zoned him out.

Zel sighed to himself. _Looks like this is my life now…_

~*~*~*~

_Later…when everyone left…_

"Thank you for going along with the plan doctor. Thank you. Here's your reward." Amelia handed the check for 500 thousands won (1). "Thank you so much for going a long with it."

The doctor greedily accepted the money and left her room very quickly. Amelia smiled to herself in the darkness. _Yes. I have amnesia. I need quality time with Zelgadiss. Now he won't spend his times with Lina anymore…I have won this whole competition. The plan will work out. Zel…I do not lose that easily. I DO not lose at all. I get what I want… _With that Amelia began to laugh an evil laugh…

(1) Korean currency ^^


	15. The Autumn Tale part 15

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 15  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"Zel?" Lina called his phone. "Hey. Wanna hang out with me and Xel today?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, but Amelia needs me. Tell fruitcake that I said 'hi'. Have fun without me." Zel hanged up abruptly.

Lina stared the phone she just used. She was now back with her family. Her brother and her father could've cared less, but her mom welcomed her greatly. She dialed the phone again, this time to Xelloss. He answered. 

"Hi Xelloss." Lina said dully. "I'm not up for hanging out anymore…" 

"How come? Something happened?" It was evident that there were concerned in his voice. 

"Nothing happened…" Lina sighed. "It just that Zel turned down our offer, and now I don't particularly feel like going out anymore."

Xelloss was silent on the other side. _Geez…does she want to go out only if Zelgadiss is with us? It has been 2 weeks since all this happened_. Xelloss sighed, "Ok. I'll just call you later ok?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry Xelloss." With that Lina hung up and sprawled out on her bed. _Zel oppa (1)…_ She turned her head toward her night table, where there was that one picture of Zel and her from that one summer ago, at their favorite beach. _Zel…I miss you…_

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss was with his parents at a very fancy restaurant. It had been two weeks since Amelia got amnesia. So far, not much progress is showing, but she at least knows whom the people that are around her are. Even though he was doing what he can, he still felt really guilty. He knows that his parents, and Philonel were still planning to have the wedding sometime around late October. He still doesn't love Amelia though.

"Zel honey," his mom interrupted his thoughts, "We're glad that you are spending a lot of time with Amelia. We know that you don't really have feelings for her, but trust me dear, sooner or later, you two will be the happiest couple in the world."

Yeah…her and me the happiest couple? Yeah. When Pluto becomes the first planet in the solar system instead of Mercury. "No problem mom."

"So have you figured out who your best man would be for the wedding?" his dad asked.

"Yeah. I've decided that Xelloss would be my best man. You wouldn't mind right?" 

"Oh no! Does Amelia mind?" His mom asked.

"No. She has amnesia. She doesn't remember who he is. So she doesn't mind." Zelgadiss said this blandly.

His mom sighed. "We know this is not what you want to do, but she comes from a rich family, and she is perfect. She's ladylike, and she knows all the etiquette for us high-class people. Also…" His mom went on about this and that about reputation, and stuff. Zel just zoned her out.

"Well son. I'm just glad you are not disappointing us." His father remarked. "You're making the right choice."

"Yeah…" Zelgadiss sighed glumly. _And I thought it was wrong to be forced to be married to someone you do not love. I thought arranged marriage was taboo a long time ago. This is just stupid…but I can't let my parents down…but do I have enough sense to do this? To give away my happiness to please my parents? Is this what I want? _

Zel grabbed his wine glass and took a long sip…_Life is hell_…

~*~*~*~

_A month later…_

Amelia got out of the hospital. She was physically well. She still has "amnesia" unfortunately. Unfortunately for Zel, Lina and Xelloss that is. For Amelia, she was in heaven. Of course, with the guy she loves spending most of his life with her, who wouldn't be? Yeah she often asked herself if this was the right thing to do, but greed would always take over the justice part lately.

  
_Good thing, I took drama in high school. Or otherwise I might have never pulled this off!_ Amelia hung onto Zel's arm as they left the hospital. Amelia was too happy to notice that Zelgadiss had a far away look. Zel was never happy these days. The only other person that was unhappy like him was Lina. Xelloss was probably in the middle. But all in all, he was stuck between two unhappy friends.

"Amelia?" Zel asked. "We got to go meet your dad and my family. We have to discuss the wedding. I asked Xelloss to be my best man." 

"Xelloss? You mean the crazy guy that has purple hair, and the guy you call fruitcake?" Amelia asked, before realizing that she let out too much info for someone with amnesia.

Zel gave her a suspicious look. I certainly do not recall telling her about Xelloss after she got amnesia. "How do you know who he is?"

"Maybe the doctor's theory is working. Perhaps, some of my memory is returning?" Amelia said this as casually as she could. _Stupid me. I almost gave myself up._

Zelgadiss bought that. "Perhaps." He looked ahead. "Let's go."

Amelia nodded, relieved that he fell for that. _That was pretty close. Better watch my mouth more often._

~*~*~*~

"Ah! My baby! Welcome home!" Philonel boomed out. Behind him, Zel's parents and Filia nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes…dad…I am glad to be back…so this is my home…" Amelia slowly said. 

"Yes honey! Remember??" 

Amelia decided to lie a bit. "I remember vaguely that I played in the yard…"

"YES! YES! You used to play on the swing in the yard!" Philonel jumped up and down, and turned to Zel. "Young man! I thank you for spending so much time with my baby! The theory seems to be working nicely!" Philonel then turned to Amelia and gave her a big hug.

Phil regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Well now. We have 2 month and 3 weeks to get ready for the wedding. Let's plan!"

Zel sighed. This is going to be a long night. Not to mention a long 2 months. I miss hanging out with Lina…

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…_

"Lina are you ok?" Xelloss asked with much concern. "You look exhausted."

Lina sighed and turned to Xelloss. For the past month, they've been going out, but Lina doesn't love him. She knows though, that Xelloss love her. Also for the last few days, she has been strangely exhausted. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well for the last couple of days."

"Ok…" Xelloss didn't quite buy that, but he knew better than to pursue the subject and get Lina pissed. "By the way, Amelia is out of the hospital now, maybe now Zel can hang out with us more." _Yeah right. Knowing Amelia, he'll probably be even busier then ever._

Lina brightened as she heard the news. "Maybe…" 

Xelloss leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, Zel'll probably have time for us again!"

"Yeah…I hope so." Lina just stared straight ahead. Also fighting off sudden exhaustion.

(1) What younger female call their older brother or older guy friend.


	16. The Autumn Tale part 16

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 16  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

_September, 1 month and 3 weeks left till the wedding…_

_ _

"Zel dear." His mom handed him a hanger with a tuxedo hanging onto it. "Try on this dear. I think it looks quite handsome. Don't you think so Amelia?" Zel's mom turned to look at the young lady near them. 

"Yes mother (1). I agree with you." Amelia nodded enthusiastically. 

Zel took a glance at it and immediately wanted to throw up. The tuxedo was … well wasn't in the color he wanted. In fact…I don't think it's wedding color either. The color of the jacket and the pants was well…bright pink. While the shirt was white, and the bow tie was…bright blue. The tuxedo was just badly color coordinated. 

Zel gave his mom a wary look. _No way in hell am I going to wear that. I know mother wasn't very color coordinated well…but this is ridiculous. It's too bright for god's sake! And pink??!! Oh man this is so not cool._ "Mother…perhaps a different color tux would be better for me." 

Zel's mom looked at the tux. "But what's wrong with the color?? It looks so nice and dignified." She protested. "Amelia don't you think so?"

"Well…how about this one?" Without looking Amelia grabbed a tuxedo that was even worst than the one Zel's mom picked. Amelia picked a tuxedo that only a clown would wear. The jacket had green polka dots, while the pants was pink and purple striped. Not to mention the top hat wasn't even a hat, but a clown wig. The white shirt wasn't white. It was bright orange, with a black with red hearts bowtie.

Zel and his mom looked at it. Zel had the expression of pure disgust. His mom however studied the ensemble for a few minutes. Suddenly her face lit up. "Marvelous Amelia! You got excellent taste!" She turned to her son. "What do you---" Before she could finish Zel just ran out of the room and went to the bathroom to puke his brain out.

"Now what has gotten into him?" Zel's mom asked Amelia.

Amelia just shrugged and picked up another tuxedo. "How about this one…"

This similar pattern went on and on…for 2 weeks. They went to 20 different stores and Zel probably puked a million times by now.Finally after a week they picked a reasonable black and white tuxedo after many arguments that followed the selection. In the end Zel won and his mom and Amelia wasn't too happy.

As they came out of the store, which the storeowner screamed "Good Riddance!" to himself, Zel's mom turned to look at the two lovebirds. "Well now that we got the tuxedo picked out. Now it's time for the best man's tuxedo, Amelia's dress, and Filia's bridesmaid dress to be picked out." 

Zel silently groaned to himself. _My god. Another day of torture like this I am going to blow!_"I'll call up Xelloss and mom you call up Filia. We can meet at the café tomorrow and discuss the colors and everything before going to the store."

"Good idea son. Is that ok with you Amelia?"

"Who was Filia again?" Amelia asked innocently as possible.

~*~*~*~

Xelloss was at the café first. He was the first to arrive. 5 minutes later a disgruntled Filia joined him. They sat down at the secluded part of the café.So far the café was empty. Only those two and one old grandma was in the café.

"I see that Miss Filia have joined me today. I feel so honored." Xelloss said this as infuriatingly as possible. 

Filia bashed him with her handbag. "NUN JINJJA BABO YA!! DAKCHU IMA!! (2)"

"APU! II Dijiba ga wae gu lae?? (3)" Xelloss 

"My problem is you!!" 

"Oh really? I am so flattered!" Xelloss flashed her his most winning smile. 

"You—" Xelloss cut her off by putting his hands over her mouth and motioned her to be still and quiet. He was staring at someone. Filia followed his gaze and realized it was Amelia coming in the café talking on her cell phone. Xelloss and Filia were hidden behind a big pine tree, so Amelia didn't see them. Amelia walked to the other side of the café, far away from the entrance, which was where Xelloss and Filia were. Amelia was talking very loudly on the cell phone and those two could hear every words being said.

"Hello? Martina! Long time no talk! How you been? Oh me? I'm fine! Never been better! Amnesia? Oh you heard about that huh? I don't have amnesia. It's all a lie. My memory is perfectly fine. I had to use that so I could have Zelgadiss all to myself. I bribed the doctor. He's staying quiet. I am happy. No one knows about that part. Does Filia know? Oh no!! She doesn't! You think she's my best friend? No way! She's a good tool! Thanks to her I knew what Zelgadiss was doing behind my back and all with that Lina girl. No one knows the amnesia plot. Not even my dad. Not even Filia. I told you Filia is a tool. I think she's really immature, like that Xelloss guy. Ugh…those two are like so immature. Well the wedding is soon. And you are invited! I feel sort of bad about doing this, but hey! If I don't then I'll lose Zelgadiss forever! Well I'll see you later. Take care! (4)" Amelia turned off her cellphone and stared off into space, with her back turned to the Filia and Xelloss.

Filia's mouth was opened wide, same with Xelloss'. Xel motioned to her to leave the café. Filia agreed. They quietly got up and tiptoed to the entrance and left quietly. Then they went outside and went to Filia's car, which it was parked somewhere where Amelia didn't see, and decided to discussed what happened.

"That bitch…my god. She's a sly one." Xelloss shook his head. "We ought to tell Zel…we have to tell him. What should we do Filia? Filia?"

Filia was staring ahead. Xelloss gently tapped her shoulder, which was a mistake for she blew up.

"HOW COULD SHE JUST CONSIDER ME AS A TOOL?? I CONSIDERED HER AS A FRIEND AND ALL THIS TIME SHE JUST USED ME??? MY GOD SHE'S ONE MOTHER FUCKING BITHC!!!" 

Poor Xelloss was cowering in the passenger seat and was covering his ears. "Calm down Filia. Please! Calm down!"

Filia then remembered where she was and returned to her original dignified ways. "I'm sorry…but…but this is just wrong!!"

Xelloss had to bite his tongue from saying "I told you". "I guess some people are like that now aren't they?" 

Filia let out a huge sigh…"This is JUST WRONG!!!!" She screamed out the last two words. "We ought to tell Zel…we have to…"

"Let's tell him later." Xelloss glanced at his watch. "We ought to head back to the café again." 

They heard tapping on the window of the car and looked up to see Zelgadiss looking at them with a confused expression. Filia rolled down her window.

"What are you two doing?" Have you forgot that we meet at the café?" Zel asked patiently.

"Sorry…" they mumbled. "We'll catch up with you…" 

Zel left them behind and slowly walked to the café. Filia looked at Xelloss. "I think you should tell him later. Like at his bachelor party."

"Why that late?" 

"I don't know…I think that's the best time…"

Xel sighed. "That Amelia makes everything complicated."

"Yeah…" Filia stepped out of the car. "Let's go back." 

Xel nodded and the two of them went back.

(1) In Korea, when someone is engaged to whomever, they start calling their mother or father in laws mother or father.  
(2) Um…. translation: "You are really stupid!!! Just shut up!"  
(3) Translation: "OUCH! What is wrong with you woman??"  
(4) Basically Amelia is just replying to all the questions Martina ask her. Use your imagination to see what questions M asked A! If it was confusing sorry!


	17. The Autumn Tale part 17

The Autumn Tale

The Autumn Tale  
Part 17  
By: Tara-Chan

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

"Xelloss are you ok?" Lina rubbed his shoulder gently. "After your little meeting with Zel oppa (1) about the best man outfit thing, you seem distant." 

Xelloss sighed. _It was hard to not scream out the truth when they were discussing about the clothing stuff. I just wanted to wipe off that disgusting look on that bitch's face so bad by just slapping her. I know Filia must've had a harder time restraining herself too. Should I tell Lina what's going on? I should…I know I can trust her. _

Xelloss turned around and without warning kissed Lina fully on the lips. He caught her offgaurd, but she still returned his kiss. However Lina felt so exhausted that she had no energy to get caught up in the kiss. She pulled away after a minute. "Ok. Now either you tell me what's going on, or I'm going to have no choice but to just smack you hard on the head." 

"Ok…fine you win Miss Nosy." Xelloss then told her everything that had happened earlier today before coming over to Lina's apartment. After he was done, Lina was silent.

"I see. So that's what happened…" Lina turned around, turning her back to him. "How come you or Filia isn't going to tell him." 

"Well…" Xelloss trailed off, for the reason he had was stupid. Then again did he even have a reason…?

"You know he's going to hate you for not telling him in the first place," Lina said flatly. "I think you should tell him. You or Filia. One of you ought to tell him soon."

"We will. Actually I will at the bachelor party." 

"That's still too late!" Lina shouted. 

"Lina. Calm down. I'll tell him soon. I promise." Xelloss took her hands in his. "Beside in the meantime I think you need to go to the hospital. You really do not look good at all."

"Oh don't worry! It's just a flu. I went to the pharmacy and got some medicines. I'm sure it will start kicking into my immune system later. Don't worry about it." Lina brushed it off quickly. "Beside. I think you better head on home."

Xelloss yawned. "Yeah. For the next 3 weeks is going to be hell. From what I heard from Zel, he didn't have a swell time getting his tux."

"Yeah. Well call me when you get home." Lina walked him to her door. "Take care."

"Yeah. Bye Lina."

"Bye."

Lina closed the door behind her and slump down on the ground. _Damn…those medicines are not helping one bit. This flu of mine is getting annoying. Lina sighed. __Zel oppa…Why did someone like you have to go through all this trouble because of some spoiled brat? Why? And why am I always thinking about you? I'm always thinking of you like…like that I love you. Do I love you?_

Lina sighed again and got up and went to her bed to take another nap. Naps were one thing she's been doing a lot. _Maybe after that nap I'll feel more refreshed._

~*~*~*~

Three weeks later…2 weeks left till the wedding… 

Zel was in his apartment moping and sulking about the upcoming wedding. _Am I really doing the right thing? Marrying someone that I don't even love one bit? My feelings for her haven't' changed at all since the first time I met her. What am I doing here? The only person that will understand me is…Lina. I got to talk to her. I haven't talked to her for so long now. _

Zel got up his butt and got on his phone and dialed Lina's number. She answered on the third ring and she didn't sound so good at all. "Lina…It's me Zel. Can you come over to my apartment? I really miss talking with you and I really miss hanging out with you."

Lina didn't say anything for a minute. "Yeah, I'll be there soon. Might take me awhile since I am still in Itaewon (2)…"

"Alright. Take your time." Zel hung up the phone and sat at the edge of his bed for a bit. Then he jumped up and started to hide all the drawings and painting he did of Lina. He now had total of 150 different paintings, drawings and sketches of Lina. All of them had different landscape backgrounds and so on. He quickly hid all of them in various places but the refrigerator for he knew Lina would have looked in there.

About 40 minutes later Lina rang his doorbell. "Zel oppa!" Lina threw herself to Zel's opened arms and gave him a tight hug. "I so missed you!! You abandoned me! That was so mean of you!" Lina scolded playfully.

"I'm sorry Lina. I had no choice." Zel hugged her back equally tight. "How is my baby sister doing? Fruitcake treating you good?"

Lina flashed him a smile. "Fruitcake treats me like a princess. He's particularly buys me at a posh restaurant every night! Not that I'm complaining. The food is awesome and all."

"That's good."

"So Oppa. Am I invited to the wedding?"

"Of course you are!"

"Yay!!" _Of course I am not going to come at all for Amelia hates my guts. But…maybe I'll just stay there for a few minutes and leave when all those holy matrimony stuff goes on._

"Anyways…I need help…" Zel sighed. "I don't know if marrying Amelia is the right thing or not. I need your advice."

"…Do you love her?"

Zel looked away. "I don't know. I really don't know anymore." Zel buried his head in his hands. "I…I don't know if I'm doing this to make my parents happy or myself happy." 

Lina listened patiently. "I see…you don't want to do this, but you are being forced by your parents in a way and you don't want to disobey them?"

"Yeah. I guess you could put it that way."

"Well…to be honest oppa. I don't know what advice I could give you." Lina sighed and stretched out. "The only advice I could think of now is: 'Follow your heart'."

Zel looked at whom he considered best friend. "I guess you are right. This is my path. I have to follow my heart and choose whatever my heart tells me."

"Yeah…" Lina looked at him closely. "When's your bachelor party?" 

"2 days before the wedding, why you ask?" 

"I was just curious."

"Well…thanks for coming by…I really needed someone to talk to."

"It's my pleasure oppa! You know that I am always here for you!"

"Yeah…by the way do you love Xelloss?"

Lina cocked her head to one side and thought for a minute. "No…I only like him as a friend. I could never love him like that…I don't know why though." Lina shrugged and got up. "Anyways I got some errands to run. I'll see you at the wedding ok?"

"Yeah. Again thanks for coming by." 

"No prob!" Lina gave Zel a quick hug. "Bye oppa. Take care!"

"Bye."

Zel closed the door, and thought to himself, the same thoughts Lina was thinking at that exact moments. This was the thought: Damn...that was so uncomfortable. Why did I have the sudden urge to kiss Zel/Lina? That was just plain weird.

Lina started for home and Zel just started to draw another painting. This time an image of Lina surrounded by candlelights. But both of them still pondered on their strange feelings…

(1) What younger female calls older guy friends or older brother.  
(2) A section in Seoul.


	18. The Autumn Tale part 18

The Autumn Tale

The Autumn Tale  
Part 18  
By: Tara-Chan

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Savage Garden doesn't belong to me either! Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. This is going to be a songfic~ The song is "The Best Thing" By Savage Garden. Many thanks to Misty for helping me get a song for this part! Bold Italic are the lyrics. Feedbacks are welcomed. Enjoy! ^^

~*~*~*~

_2 weeks later…_

**_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_******

Lina shoved her hands in her pockets as she was walking through a park. She was coming back from the pharmacy as usual and was taking the long way to go back to her apartment. Which would give her a good two hours or so.She stopped walking and stared upward looking at the clear autumn sky. She looked around seeing piles and piles of yellow, brown, red leaves around her. She then walked over to a bench and decided to sit there for a while and so some serious thinking. 

She didn't notice though, that Zelgadiss was nearby watching her. After she took a seat, he left for he had an inspiration for another painting of Lina._Damn…she looked so pure and innocent with all those leaves floating around her. The autumn breezes that were swiftly flowing through her hair made her look like she was a goddess. This'll be my last painting before I get married…_

Zel stared at her for a few more minutes before leaving. Lina never knew that he was there.

**_Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down run around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling_****__**

Lina sighed to herself. _What's up with me? Why am I always thinking of Zel? Well yeah other than the fact that he's my best friend and that he's my former brother, what other reasons is there for me to always think about him?_

Lina's mind flashed back to the old days. When they were only 9 and 8 years old. That was the third time they went to their beach. How they were having a sandcastle-building contest. Lina would always have trouble, for she couldn't get the sands to become the shapes she wanted. Zel would always end up winning. He was the one blessed with the artistic side. Lina closed her eyes. _Those were the times…_

**_Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand_**

"Zel…" Lina sighed again and stared straight ahead. After several minutes she pulled herself off the bench and started for home again. She was walking and everywhere she saw couples. _That reminds me of Xel and me._ Lina softly smiled. _But I am not happy with him like that. I am not. I don't think he's the best thing for me…_

Lina clutched her parka tighter, and sped up her pace. The sight of all the happy couples got her nauseous. _What's the matter with me?_

**_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_**

Zelgadiss rubbed his forehead in frustration. The painting wasn't coming out well. _Damn this sucks. Supposed to be my best work, since it's the last artwork I'll ever do of her before I get married. Why isn't it turning out right?_

Zel decided to take a break for a bit. He left the studio and went to his room. He lay down on his bed and started to daydream. _Lina…the days when we had to worry about nothing are long gone._ Zel turned over to his side.

**_Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason_**

_Lina…you're the only that truly understood me. No one else was as caring as you are. No one can ever take your place. Amelia is a different story. I don't love her…but I have to marry her. You told me to follow my heart. The thing is…I don't know what my heart wants anymore…_

**_Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me_**

_Nobody else has the energy of life like you have. Your beauty…its beyond any paintings that I could describe…Speaking of painting, better get back to it._

Zel got up lazily, picked up his brush, and added more strokes to the painting. It was coming out well than before. _Geez…is it me or did am I painting well because I started to think of her…? But I always think of her…? Damn this is just confusing._

**_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_**

Lina finally reached her apartment. She went into her bedroom and threw herself on the floor. Then she turned her head and the first thing that caught her eyes was the picture of her and Zel at the beach many years before. She got up and reached for it, bringing it closer to her.

**_You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me_**

Zel put down his painting utensils again, and stepped back. He stared at his own masterpiece. It truly was a masterpiece. Nicely blended watercolor of all the autumn colors were mixed together. The leaves and the trees seemed to be alive. In the midst of it all, stood one figure. Lina. Hair was in the motion of breezes going through it, and her clutching her parka. The painting was so awed filled, that it even left Zel speechless.

Zel left the room and went to his bedroom. He reached to his night table and grabbed a picture frame. It had the same picture Lina was holding at that moment. He closed his eyes and lay down on the bed.

**_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_**

Lina looked up suddenly as if lightning jolted her. Tears came to her eyes as realization finally hit her. I love him. _That's why I'm always thinking about him. He's…he's…I love him. All this time, ever since he came back…I loved him ever since. He's the best thing in my life…he's the only one that'll ever understand me. The only that truly cares for me and I care back…_

Lina started to weep her heart out, clutching the photograph closer to her heart. _It's to late though…he's getting married to Amelia. He doesn't even love me back. Who am I kidding?_ Lina cried her heart out throughout the entire night. 

**_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_**

Zel opened his eyes suddenly and sat up on the bed. "…I care for her. I…She…I love her. That's the whole reason. That's what my heart was telling me the entire time. That's what my heart wanted me to do. Marry her." Zel mumbled hoarsely to himself. "I…I'm so stupid. It's all too late now. It's all too late. She probably doesn't even love me…" 

Zel got up suddenly and ran to the kitchen to get some water. _I…I…this is killing me. When they said that love was painful…it is…it is. But she's the best thing of my life…am I to her?_

**_Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me_****__**


	19. The Autumn Tale part 19

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 19  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

_Two days before the wedding…_

"CHEERS!" Mugs of beers and other alcoholic beverages clashed through the air. "CHEERS FOR ZELGADISS MARRYING AMELIA!" 

Zel and Xelloss raised their mugs less heartily. Xelloss not joining in for knowing the secret, while Zel too busy thinking about how he loves Lina, not Amelia.

"Come on Zel! Be happy! You're marrying one of the richest girl in all of Seoul." One of his old friend clapped him hard on his back. "You are just darn lucky."

"I agree," said another one of his old friend. "By the way who chose this awesome bar to have a bachelor party at?"

"Xelloss did," said Zelgadiss half-heartedly.

"Could've guessed," the friend nodded and refilled his empty mug again.

After about another two hours and so, the party soon broke off. Zelgadiss ended up getting slightly drunk. Xelloss fortunately didn't get drunk or buzz, so he offered to take Zel home. As they were walking to Zel's apartment, which wasn't that far away, Zelgadiss decided to confess Xelloss how he felt about Lina.

"Hey Xelloss? Xel buddy…" Zelgadiss slurred on his word. "You know what? I don't love Amelia. I love Lina."

Xelloss stiffened at that comment, but didn't say anything except for, "I see."

"I don't know why. I just do. She is just so…just so likeable you know?"

"Yeah. I don't blame you…" Xelloss broke off. _Damn. I got to tell him the truth. I have to._"Zel? I have to tell you something. Let's take a seat at the bench over there." Xelloss pointed at the bench straight ahead. Zel nodded. "Ok. Fine with me." They both took a seat at the bench and relaxed for a bit while staring up at the sky. 

"You know. I love the stars. What's ironic is that Seoul is so damn polluted that I only see one or two instead of a whole bunches of them. I find that hell of annoying," Zel rambled on. "I really like the stars. They remind me of Lina's eyes when she is energetic. They sparkle like night stars would do. Maybe I'll do another painting like that, but then again the one I did about a week or so ago, was the last one I decided to do."

"You did paintings of Lina?" Xelloss asked.

"Yeah. Bunch of them. Sketches also. Probably more then hundred of them. I don't exactly remember. Don't tell her any of this ok? I don't want her to know that I love her. She probably will think I'm a playboy or something,"

"My, my. That is a lot. I won't tell her. I promise." Xelloss took a breath. "I got to tell you some news."

"What? You gonna marry Lina? Take good care of her."

Xelloss shook his head. "No. It's not that. It's about Amelia's so-called amnesia."

Zelgadiss blinked with confusion, while his head clearing up a bit. "What about? That she never did have one or something?" 

"…Yes…" with that Xelloss told Zelgadiss everything that happened in the café weeks ago.

"…When did you find out about this?" Zelgadiss asked when Xelloss was done telling.

"Weeks ago."

"And you didn't tell me before?" Zel growled.

"I had to find the time to tell you…and I figure the night of the bachelor party would have been the best time."

Zelgadiss remained silent for quite awhile. He stood up after thinking and then went to a tree and slammed his fist into it. "DAMN HER!" His cry of anger echoed through the night. "IT'S TOO LATE TO CANCEL THE WEDDING NOW!"

Xelloss grabbed his friend before he did anything rash. "Calm down. No Zel. It's not too late. It's never too late for someone like her. She doesn't deserve to win. She doesn't deserve to win at all."

"It is too late. I can't disappoint my parents now. I just can't."

"Zel. You don't deserve her. You don't! You don't deserve someone like her. Is your parents' happiness worth it compared to yours?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't know anything!"

Xelloss sighed. "Well I don't know what else to say, but follow your heart."

"…That's what Lina told me."

"She gave you the perfect advice. I suggest you take it from her rather than me." Xelloss forced a smile. "Now come on. We're almost at your apartment. Let's continue on."

"Thanks Xelloss, but my head is clear now. You go on home. I can take care of myself. Thanks for walking here, and thanks for telling me."

"No problem. It's all in the pleasure of the Metallium's family." Xelloss did a mocking bow.

"Yeah. Good night." Zel walked away from Xelloss, whom was watching from behind.

_Lina…she doesn't love me. Anyone can tell that she loves him back. Why doesn't Zelgadiss see it? He's the artistic one. Should I tell Lina how Zel really feels about her? But I promised him that I wouldn't tell her…_

Xel sighed. _Life is so difficult…_

~*~*~*~

_Wedding Day…_

_ _

Should I marry Amelia? Should I not? Damn. What should I do? Damn!

Zelgadiss paced around his dressing room. Another hour till the wedding and he was a wreck. He was very confused and frustrated. "Damn. I got to go confront that bitch first…" Zel walked out of the dressing room and almost crashed into Lina. As soon as he saw her, he stopped short.

"Lina?" Zel looked at her with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you." Lina forced a smile. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Confront Amelia."

Lina bit her lips. "But...I thought the soon to be couples aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding…"

"Screw the tradition. I just have to tell her what I know." 

"…I see…just don't do anything you will regret." 

"With her, I have nothing to regret." Zel glanced at the girl in front of him. _Damn…she is so pretty…and so…angelic…seems like she's tired too…but that don't matter._ He reached up and gently touched her face with the back of his thumb. "Beside I told you. I don't love Amelia. I love someone else."

"I see…" Lina hid her disappointment. _Who does he love…?_

"Well…I'll see you later?" Zel opened his arms up for a hug. Lina fell into his arm and hugged him. "Don't do anything rash," Lina whispered in his ears. 

"I won't." Zelgadiss then released her and walked past her. Forcing himself not to look back at the woman he was in love.

~*~*~*~

"Hum, hum, hum…." Amelia hummed happily to herself. _Yes. Today I'll finally get to be Mrs. Graywords. Today is going to be the happiest day of my life! _

Suddenly the curtain to her dressing room opened up. With out looking Amelia thought it was Filia. 

"What do you want Filia? I told you that you are dismissed."

That got Zelgadiss to be more pissed. _How dare she treat my sister like she is some tool? _"I don't know where Filia came from, but this is definitely not her."

Amelia spun around in surprise. "Zel? What are you doing here? We're not supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"The question is. What are you doing about that fake amnesia?" Zelgadiss growled softly.

Amelia stepped back in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me Amelia. Don't you dare play innocent."

Amelia frowned a bit. "So that damn doctor didn't keep his mouth shut…"

Zelgadiss interrupted her. "I don't know what doctor, but I did not hear about this from him."

"Then it must have been Martina…"  
  
"Quit trying to blame everyone else!" Zelgadiss burst out. "Blame yourself for a change!"

"So what are you going to do?" Amelia sneered. "Cancel the wedding? And then disappoint your parents?" 

Zelgadiss didn't say anything. _Damn. Seems like she knows all my damn weakness._ He stepped closer to her. "Why are you such a bitch? Why are you making everyone's life miserable? Just to get everything your way?"

"How dare you call me a bitch? That is injustice…" Amelia was cut off with a slap from Zelgadiss. 

"Injustice my ass. If you are the partner of justice, you wouldn't have done all this!" Zelgadiss forced himself to not scream.

Amelia's hand went up to her cheeks. _This is the second time he slapped me. This is not…right…_

Zel stepped back and sighed. "Whatever. I just want you to know that I don't love you…but I think the wedding must go on. Nothing to do about it. And I will not tell your father what you have done."

Amelia didn't say anything. She just stared at him like a lightning jolted her. Zelgadiss sighed again and left the dressing room. Amelia stared at the curtain in which he disappeared to. _He doesn't love me? He doesn't? How can it be…_ Amelia slumped in her seat and started to sob.

~*~*~*~

_30 minutes later…_

Zelgadiss was at the front of the church, waiting for his bride-to-be come down the aisle. Few minutes later she appeared with Phil. With her veil on, no one could tell that she a red mark on her cheek and that her eyes were puffy from crying. Filia was behind her, scowling a bit. Zel sighed. Looks like this is my life…

Zelgadiss felt someone put its hand on his shoulder. He looked up suddenly. It was Xelloss. Xel gave him an encouraging smile and leaned over and whispered to him: "Follow your heart…" After saying that, he went back to his position. Zel held back a sigh, and stared at the front. He saw Lina in the back. She gave him a thumb's up and pantomimed that she had to go. 

_Why? Why is she leaving? Why?_ Zel slightly nodded. Lina nodded back at him and waved good bye. She turned around and left the room. Zelgadiss stared followed her leaving the room. Suddenly his mind went back to the wedding. Amelia had reached the front. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek, after lifting her veil up, and went toward Zelgadiss, and accepted his hand. They turned around and faced the priest.

"Today we gather to see off Amelia Wil Tesla Sairoon, and Zelgadiss Graywords…" The priest rambled on and on. The author will not go into details for she doesn't know the wedding vow stuff.

Zelgadiss zoned him out. After what felt like eternity, he heard Amelia say: "I do." The priest turned to look at him. "Now do you, Zelgadiss Graywords, accept Amelia Wil Tesla Sairoon, as your lawful wedded wife?"

Zelgadiss stared him and didn't say anything. After a few minutes he heard confused murmurs behind him. The priest, confused too, repeated the question. Zel turned and stared at Amelia. She had a nervous expression, and she was biting her lips. 

Zelgadiss stared straight ahead again. Follow my heart…Follow my heart. My heart wants Lina. I want Lina. I…I can't stand this. I can't do this. Marrying Amelia without love, wouldn't make me any nicer as she is. I am going to do the wrong thing. "I can't do this!" Zelgadiss shouted out the last part.

Shocked murmurings were going around the church. Amelia gave him a pained look. Xelloss looked a bit surprised. Indeed was Filia. His parents and Phil gave him an astonished looks. Zelgadiss backed away from the priest. "No. I can't do this." Zelgadiss shooked his head. "I can't." Zelgadiss turned around and started to walk through the aisle. He heard his father angry shoutings.

"SON! Don't you dare you walk away like this! You come back here this instant!" His father had an angry look on his face. 

Zel in mid aisle turned around and looked at his father. "Dad. I can't. All my life, I've never disobeyed you before. But this is something I can't do. Please. Try to understand. I…I got to be somewhere else at this moment. I am sorry." Zelgadiss then ran through the aisle and went to the exit. _I'm not going to do this. I am not going to do this. I am going to do what I should've done a long time ago._


	20. The Autumn Tale part 20

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 20  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss ran through the long hallway of the church the wedding was taking place in. He could hear his own footsteps pounding on the floor, echoing at every step. He was frantic. He had to catch up with her. He had to. The way she pantomimed the good bye to him felt like she was saying goodbye to him forever. It just seemed so final. It just felt like that to him. He turned a sharp turn around the corner. Another long hallway was left for him to run through.

_Jesus…she just had to pick a humongous church for the wedding… _Zel finally saw the exit, and ran faster to it. _Please let her be near…_ Zel shoved the door opened and looked around the place anxiously, trying to find a girl with fiery red hair, with crimson ruby eyes. He didn't see her anywhere. Then he remembered that she might have went to the park he saw her the other day. Zelgadiss ran to his car and got in there and drove as fast as he could to the park.

He got there soon. He ran out of the car, getting strange looks from people, for he was still in his tux. He went to the area he saw her the other day and prayed to himself that she was there. She was. He saw her sitting at the bench outside. He saw her, and she was…crying?? _Why is she crying?? Why?? _

Zelgadiss walked up to her softly. Lina was sitting on the bench with her legs up to her chest. Zelgadiss thought that she looked so sad and lonely, like a little child. It pained Zelgadiss to see her like this. He just wanted her to be happy. He quit daydreaming and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Lina jumped, for she was to engross in her thoughts and didn't even hear Zel come up. She looked up to him, with her tear-stained face. Shock was written all over her face, as she composed herself.

"Zel!" Lina quickly stood up and wiped her face. "What are you doing here? Is the wedding already over? That seemed a little quick…" Before she could finish, Zel interrupted her by kissing her gently on the lips. Lina gasped in surprised, but didn't stop the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, although it felt like a millennia to them, and broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Zel and Lina stared at each other. Lina had a confused expression, while Zel just looked content. Lina opened her mouth to speak, but Zel shushed her. He knew what she was going to say. "Lina…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I…I love you. You're the one I love." Zelgadiss reached and grabbed her hands. "You're the best thing about me. You're the only the one that my heart wants. You told me to follow my heart…well here I am…" Zelgadiss looked at her nervously. _What will she think of me? Will she think I'm a desperate guy wanting to have sex with her or something?_

Lina stepped backward in dazed. _Am I hearing things? Did I just hear him confess his love for me? Am I going insane? But…this doesn't seem like a dream. I was just crying my heart out, and I don't ever cry in my dreams…well at least not for a loooong time, but still. It can't be a dream. It must be real…_ Lina chose that moment to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. _OUCH! Nope it's reality…_

Zel looked at her in concerned. _Um…does she think this is a dream? Must be for I just saw her pinch herself. Well maybe I have to prove it to her some more that this isn't a dream._ Zel smiled playfully and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing the two of them in a hug. Lina buried her face in his chest, and he held her closer. 

"Zel…Oppa (1)…You mean it? You really do love me?" Lina asked him softly.

"Yes." Zel whispered, "I love you Lina Inverse. It was you all along."

"I love you too Oppa. I love you too." Lina felt her eyes welled up with tears. "I…"

"I'm sorry. I was…I was too into making my parents happy. But their happiness is not worth it compared to yours or mine…"

Lina looked up at him. "Zel…" _I know I am enjoying this…but why? I feel so dizzy. I feel like I am walking on clouds_. Lina tried to focus so she could enjoy this moment. She took a step back but that was a mistake. Lina felt so light-headed. Her eyes rolled backward, and started to fall. The last thing she remembers is that Zel caught her, and she heard his distressed voice screaming her name.

~*~*~*~

_Much Later_

Zel paced around the waiting room for the fourth time in his life for a woman. _Why is it that I'm always involved in some sort of accident or hospital related stuff? Why does it have to happen to people that I care about. Well except for Amelia that is. But Lina…this is twice. First time was a car accident. This time…what is wrong with her? She did look pale lately, and exhausted, but I figure it was just some flu or lack of sleep. What could be wrong with her?_

Xel and Filia were there, including his parents, Amelia, Phil and Lina's family. His parents were worried, but they were still upset about the wedding. Lina's mom was hysterical. It took Filia and his mom forever to calm her down. Amelia just sat down in the waiting room chair and just stared at her hands. Phil just had a grumpy look on his face, for Zel had walked out of his daughter's wedding. Xelloss was pacing around the room like Zelgadiss was doing. Finally Zel's parents, Phil, and Lina's father and brother yelled at them to stop pacing around, for it was making them dizzy.

Xelloss sat down next to Filia. Filia didn't protest. She just stared at the wall. Xelloss glanced at her. _Hey…she is pretty. I never noticed that. Even though she is very annoying, deep down she's really caring._

Filia turned her head and caught him staring at her. Xelloss quickly turned his head around. Filia didn't say anything. She just smiled softly. She was about to say something to him, when the doctor came out of the Emergency Room. Everyone stood up and crowded around the doctor.

"Lina is now in her private room. Room number 211…now on to what's wrong with her."

"What's wrong with her?" Zel demanded.

The doctor sighed. It was the same doctor that told them the news of the DNA results. "I'm afraid, Lina won't be around with any of us much longer."

Zelgadiss paled at his words. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with her? What do you mean she isn't going to be around much longer?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "Lina has been having symptoms lately of the disease she has. She's been tired lately, and looked out of shape. Have you noticed that?"

Xelloss and Zelgadiss nodded.

"Well she had other symptoms too. But she did an excellent job of hiding them. She's have bruises all over the place. She's been bleeding more, but must have been more careful. For her clotting factors were weak. Also another symptoms. Her white blood cells are three times the much they should be."

Amelia gasped. _That…that's what mother died of…_

"Lina has Acute Lymphocyte Leukemia," the doctor continued on."Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about it, it is well at the late stage."

"Not even chemo?" Filia asked.

"Not even chemo. The best I can tell you is that, you just take her home and try to keep her comfortable. There is nothing we can do. She has about less than a month. I am sorry."

Zel stepped away from the crowd. _No…No! She can't leave me after we just found our love for each other! No! She…why didn't she come to the hospital before? Why! Why now of all times!!_ Zelgadiss walked away, hanging onto the wall for support. _Why…? Why now…?_ He turned around and looked at everyone else in the room. Everyone had a shocked, stricken looks on their faces. Xelloss sat down on the seat again and put his head in his hands. _No…Lina…she can't be. This must be a joke of hers. This must be!_

Zel cleared his head and ran down the corridor to 211. He didn't knock or anything. He just opened the door and barge right on in, with the whole group following him. He motioned to them that he wanted to talk to her alone.

Zel closed the doors behind him and turned around and stared at the young lady in the bed. She looked really horrible now. She really looks like she was going to die. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. Her face looked sunken, causing her eyes to look bigger. And the bruises were relatively noticeable now, now that she wasn't wearing clothes that fitted her body. The hospital garments were baggy for her and so he could see bunch of bruises on her arms. She just lay there with her face turned the other way. She didn't move, talk, or anything.

"Why…? Why didn't you bother going to the hospital for check up?" Zel asked in a strangled voice.

Lina's head slowly turned to face his. "Because…I thought it was just some flu."

"ARE YOU STUPID! Flus don't last that long! Speaking of long! When did you start having these symptoms?" Zelgadiss shouted at her. He was mad. He was close to being hysterical.

"Don't be mad oppa. Oh…couple months or more ago I guess." Lina shrugged, as she sat up. "Don't be mad. It's not your fault."

"But..why?? If you went to the hospital to get treatments, then you'd have a higher chance of surviving this and live longer. Live longer…with me.." Zel fought the tears that were coming to his eyes. "Why?"

Lina just looked straight into his eyes. "I don't know Zel. I just don't know. I'm sorry."

Zel couldn't hold his tears back any more. It came out freely. As they were coming out, he went toward her bed and reached for her hands. Her hands came to him and wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry oppa. Please. Be happy." 

Zelgadiss sniffled. "Ok."

"You know I don't want to spend my last days here in this dorky hospital room." Lina remarked. "I want to spend my last days with you." Lina forced a smile, using her small amount of energy.

"Where would you like to stay?" Zel asked trying not to cry again.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly Zelgadiss remembered something. "I know just the place…" 

"Where?"

"Bemil! (2)" Zelgadiss tried to make this a joke.

"Aishi!! (3)" Lina tried to hit him on the shoulder, but was too weak. "Tell me!"

Zel got up. "Nope. It's going to be a secret. Stay here for a week, till you get some meds. I'll take you next week. I promise."

"Ok. Zel. Sarang Hae (4)."

(1) Korean for older guy or older brother.  
(2) Korean for secret.  
(3) Equivalent to Aww…  
(4) Korean for I Love You.


	21. The Autumn Tale part 21

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 21  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

_A week later…_

"Zel!! Tell me!! Where we going??" Lina begged as he was lifting her up from the bed and into the wheelchair the hospital had provided them.

"I told you. It's a surprise." Zel said calmly, hiding a smile. Even though the situation was funny, he didn't feel like smiling at all. _It's been a week. Only a week and already she look close to death. She barely looks like the Lina I know. The healthy flow she had is now long gone. Her hair has lost its color, as well as hair face. She looks downright pale. Also her slim figure…looks like she's been through the concentration camp. The only thing that hasn't changed are her eyes. They are still full of emotional energy. The crimson color hasn't changed at all._ Zel fought back a sigh and started to push the wheelchair out to the parking lot.

"You know what Zel? I want to go visit the beach, before the time comes." Lina avoided using the word 'death'. She didn't really want to make Zel upset. Although she didn't say it directly, she could still feel Zel stiffened in the back. 

"You will." The rest of the trip to the car outside of the hospital was silent. Zel and Lina were each thinking of their own thoughts. At the car, Filia was there waiting with Xelloss. 

Lina and Zel glanced at each other and smothered a laugh. "Amazing. Those two hated each other, and now they are like so inseperable." Lina remarked. "Love is just plain weird."

"I agree. I think those two were just meant to be. Just took them so long to realize that they liked each other." Zel softly smiled. _Their relationship opened up this entire week. I'm glad for both of them. I was afraid that Fruitcake might have taken our relationship kind of hard, but I'm glad he found Filia and vice versa. Things are going very smoothly. Then again…their "little" quarrel comes up every now and then. Now that Filia is taking Japanese, she thought of a new nickname for him in Japanese. I don't blame her. The nickname does fit him. _Zel let out a chuckle. 

Lina looked at her lover. "What you're thinking about how Filia calling Xelloss 'Namagomi', fits huh?"

Zel gave her an incredulous look. "How'd you know?"

Lina shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe I'm psychic now."

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not!!??" Filia called impatiently.

"Patient Filia…" Xelloss tried to calm her down, but instead the opposite effect happened. 

"Don't tell me what to do you Namagomi!!" Filia bonked him on the head with her purse.

"Owww…" Xelloss gave her a pained look. "Are you gonna ever stop calling me that?"

Filia paused. "Nope! Not until men start using both of their brain instead of just half!"

Lina cracked up at that. "I agree with you Filia. Men are so simple minded. Except for the man behind me right now…sometimes that is."

Both Zelgadiss and Xelloss rolled their eyes. "Are we gonna stay here all day and yap or are we gonna go?" Xelloss asked.

"Let's go!" Lina shouted, but weakly.

"Yep. Lina can you get in the car?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Yeah." Lina got in the car with no troubles.

Xelloss took the wheelchair and stuffed it in the trunk. The rest of them got in the car. Zelgadiss was driving. Lina was in the front with him. Xel and Filia were in the back. After getting comfortable, Filia wrapped Lina's eyes with a black opaque handkerchief.

"Hey!! What's this for?" Lina tried to get it off, but Filia and Xelloss caught her hands.

"If you saw where I'm driving, you'd know where we going, so I'm covering your eyes."

Lina pouted. "But…"

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Zelgadiss asked.

Lina thought about that. "Ok." Lina finally answered. "I'll go along with this."

"Good." Zel started the car and they left the parking lot and got onto the highway.

~*~*~*~

"Ok. We're here!" Zel said cheerfully.

"Now is it me, or do I hear waves?" Lina asked, her eyes still covered.

The three of them glanced at each other and grinned mischievously. They helped her out of the car. They then all walked for a bit. Then Filia finally took the handkerchief of Lina.

Lina's eyes were blinded by the sunlight and so she had to blink couple of times to get them adjusted. When they were adjusted, she looked ahead. In front of her was a one-story house on the cliff overlooking the ocean. Lina's mouth fell opened. "Isn't this the beach you and I love? But where'd did the house come from? I don't remember seeing the house before."

Zel smiled widely. "I had it built during the summer. I wanted to leave near the beach sometimes, so I got it built. I knew you'd wanted to stay near the beach, so I remembered the house and decided that this was perfect for us to stay."

Tears came to Lina's eyes. "It's.…it's…wonderful." Lina walked up to Zel and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. "This is perfect. There is no other place that I'd want to spend my days with you Zel…"

Zel put his hands on her waist and hugged her back. "I love you Lina…"

Filia and Xelloss stood by and watched. "Awww…!" Filia reached up and wiped her eyes. "This is so romantic."

Xelloss nodded in agreement. "Yep. Shall we go back now?" Xelloss held up an arm. She accepted it. "Well you two lovebirds. We're going to go back. Enjoy!"

"How you getting home?" Lina asked.

"Oh. Filia came here early this morning and met Zel here. Her car is here. We came back to the hospital with Zel, so we left the car here." Xelloss explained.

"Ok. Be careful driving back." Zel said.

"Yeah, yeah," Xelloss smirked. "You two better get _cracking_!" With that him grabbed Filia's hand and ran off before the message went through Lina's and Zel's brain. When it finally hit them they blushed. "XELLOSS!" They both screamed at the car that was driving away.

Zel regained his composure and turned to Lina. "Shall we go in the house?"

"Lead the way."

~*~*~*~

_Another week passed…_

"Lina are you ok?" Zel rubbed her back, concerned for her. Lina was throwing up for the medicines she was taking made her really sick.

"I'm fine…" Lina gagged. "I'm fine."

_Damn! I can't stand to see her suffering. I just can't!_ Zel sighed and continued to rub her back. Few minutes later Lina stopped heaving. Zel picked her up gently and carried her to her bed. He laid her there, and covered her with blankets. He grabbed a chair and sat in it next to the bed. He took her hands and just sat there.

_Zel…he's done so much for me. I feel guilty. He shouldn't be worked up over me._ Lina looked at him weakly. _The past week was the best week and the worst week. He and I did so many things together. Walked around the beach. Watch the waves, sunset, and sunrise together. He also showed me artworks he did of me. I am impressed. I always knew he had an awesome artistic side. The bad thing is that I'm always sick now; that my illness is harder on him then it is on me._

Lina smiled at him. "Let's invite our family and friends over next week for a little reunion."

Zel looked at her surprise. "Is that what you want to do?"

She nodded. "Yes. Invite your family and mine. Also we have to do invite Xelloss. Also…invite Amelia and her father."

Now Zel was really surprised. "Amelia and her father?? After all the things she did to you, you want to invite her?"

Lina just smiled. "It's in the past. Let's not hold grudges against her now. I'm sure she learned her lessons."

Zel looked away guiltily. "I suppose you're right." He released her hands and got up. "I'll start calling them now."

Lina nodded. "I'll just take a nap." She closed her eyes and drifted to a deep sleep. Zel sighed and stared at her. _She seems to be less hurting when she's asleep. Sometimes I think it's the best if she was already gone. Then she wouldn't be suffering as much… _Zel sighed again and left the room to call the people she wanted to see.


	22. The Autumn Tale part 22

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 22  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

_Exactly a week later…_

The house Lina and Zel was staying at was overcrowded with all their family and friends. Lina's family came, for once her brother and her father was acting like a normal human beings. Her mom was hovering over her over protectively. Lina just listened to her mom patiently. Zel's parents came also. They were still a bit cranky at the fact that he walked out of his wedding, but they just decided to let it pass. Filia came with Xelloss, and as usual is the cause of the excitement. Amelia and Phil came too. Phil just acted like himself. But Amelia was uncomfortable. After everyone came, Lina asked Amelia to come inside with her for a sec so they could get the food. Amelia followed silently. Not sure what to say.

Lina went to the refrigerator and got out the food she prepared with Zel last night. A few minutes later she looked up. "I don't hate you Amelia. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you as in person." 

Amelia breathed out in relief. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know what I did was wicked and all."

Lina smiled kindly. "I understand. You just loved Zel a lot. Love does make you do the weirdest things."

"Lina…" Amelia had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding. Thank you for forgiving me."

"Aw. Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about." Lina reached over and gave her a hug. "Now wipe those tears of yours and help me take out the food. Despite the fact that I may be dying, my appetite will never die away." Lina attempted a joke.

Amelia forced out a smile. "Yeah…" Amelia closed her eyes. _I'm glad she doesn't hate me. I am glad we became friends at the end. Althought I still feel really guilty…_ Amelia sighed and got the plates and bowls of foods. _Might as well just try to forget about it and enjoy today._

Lina and Amelia both left the house and went outside to the picnic tables. Even though it was November, the weather was strangely warm. It wasn't as chilly as it would have been normally. But no one cared. They just knew that today was the last day they might see Lina…

They settled down, while Filia and Amelia served out the foods. Lina and Zel had made fruit salads, kimbap (1), and rice. Zel had driven over to the nearest town and went to get some kalbi (2). Zel's mom bought a portable frying pan thing so they could cook the kalbi outside. Also Lina's mom brought kimchi (3) and other vegetable related stuff. Also Xelloss brought some of the best liquor. Also Lina's dad bought over lemon soju (4) for him and her brother. They all helped cooked and had a blast eating the food. Of course Lina ate the most, but she still didn't ate as much as she normally would have.

After eating they all sat around and sipped the liquor and soju and relaxed. Around late afternoon Lina began to feel tired, so the group decided to break up then. They all hugged Lina before leaving. Her mom had to hold back the sob that was threatening to come out. Xelloss gave her a tight hug and told her that he'll always love her. 

Lina went to in the house to rest, as Zel was still outside saying goodbye to their guest. Instead of going to her bedroom, she went in Zel's art studio and just stared at the paintings Zel did. She sat down by the desk and just opened the desk drawer for the heck of it. As she was about to close it, something caught her eyes. She reached in the drawer and took out a bottle of pills. She turned it around and read the labe: Arsenic. She stared at the bottle of pills with huge eyes. She then suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be in her bedroom. She slipped the pills in her pockets and ran to her bedroom. 

She got in her bed and pulled the covers over her heads. _No…why would Zel have these? There is nothing wrong with him so why does he have these?_ Suddenly it hit her. _Ohmigod. Please don't tell me…don't tell me he was planning to take those after I die. Please don't tell me that was his plan._ Lina tried to get the idea out of her head. She soon drifted off to her dreamlands.

~*~*~*~

Zel sighed and stared at a wall in his studio. Lina was up, but she was outside sitting by herself. Zel reached up into his and desk drawer and opened it. _The arsenic…they will help me later._ _Lina would kill me if she knew I had these._ Zel went through the drawer. _That's strange…where is the bottle?_ Zel got up frantically and dig through the entire drawer. Suddenly he looked up. _Oh gods…don't tell me she… _Zel ran to the front door. He peeked out of the opening and saw that Lina had the bottle in her hand and was examining it. _No…._

Zel walked up to her, forcing a smile. Lina looked up and gave him a dirty look. "So that was your plan huh? Commit suicide after I die? Are you stupid!!" Lina screamed out the last part.

Zel didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground. After a few moments he answered; "Why'd you go through the drawers?"

"That's not the point. The point is why are you planning to do something stupid??"

"I don't want to live without you." He said it simply.

Lina sighed and walked up to the edge of the cliff. She stared at the running waves. In a quick movement, she threw the bottle into the raving ocean.

Zelgadiss just stared at the spot the bottle went in. Lina walked up to him and hugged him. "Don't Zel. Please. Don't do that." She hugged him tighter. "If you truly loved me, promise me. Promise that you'll go on."

Zel tentatively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I can't promise you that. But I'll promise you this; I won't commit a suicide."

Lina looked up, smiling weakly. "I guess that'll work." Moments of silence pass by them. 

"Zel?" Lina whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we walk at the beach and watch the sunrise later?"

Zel looked at her tenderly. "Whatever you want. Whatever you want."

Lina snuggled against him and held onto him. They stayed like that for a long time.

(1) It's similar to sushi.  
(2) Kalbi. Korean beef dish. It's yummy!! ^^  
(3) spicy vegetable dish…  
(4) Alcoholic drink…


	23. The Autumn Tale part 23

The Autumn Tale

**The Autumn Tale  
Part 23   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers do not belong to me at all! Belongs to original creators. I got the fanfic idea from this famous and well-done Korean drama called: Gaul Dong Hwa. It belongs to the rightful directors and the producers. Do not sue me! 

Notes: This is an AU, so expect some of the characters to be OOC. Also please ignore the grammatical and spellings errors. Feedbacks are welcomed! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

That morning, two figures were seen, walking down at the beach. The figures belonged to Lina and Zelgadiss. They were walking, well to be exact; Zel was giving her a piggyback ride. She was too weak to walk, so therefore Zel offered her a piggyback ride. It was not a problem to him for Lina has lost a lot of weight, causing her to be so light. In the horizion, the sun was slowly rising. Lina and Zel both stared at the beauty of it. Zel sighed and decided to start a conversation.

"You know what. Maybe I'll paint this later."

"Paint…?" Lina asked faintly.

"Paint a painting of us on the beach with the sunrise in horizon. I think that'd be really beautiful."

"Ah…Zel? When I die…do you want to scatter my dusts? (1)"

"No. I love you … but I…"

Lina buried her head on his shoulder. "It's ok Zel. I knew you wouldn't want to do that. Think Xelloss would take the job?"

"Yeah. The fruitcake do love you…so yeah…"

"Yeah…Zel…I love you."

Zel took a breath. "I love you too Lina. You're the only one I care about."

"Don't forget about the promise Zel. If you do succeed in committing suicide, you are dead meat in heaven when we meet again."

"Yeah. I don't want to endure that." Zel smiled and stared ahead. "You know what? I am glad that we discovered that we weren't related. If we were still related we wouldn't be allowed to love each other." Zel sighed. "Although back in the days when we were siblings, those days were fun. Don't you agree?"

There was silence. Zel gently shook her. "Lina?" Zel sucked in a breath. "Lina?" _No…she…she's gone…_ "Lina? Did I ever tell you about the incident where Xelloss forced me to dress up like a woman? I'm glad you never saw that incident. It was so embarrassing." Zel babbled on and on. "Oh and the time when we had to wear rainbow colored wig to find you? Xelloss never did have good taste." He kept talking to her as if she was still alive…

The waves crashed nearby, and the sun had risen. In the white sand, a lone figure is there. Look closely and it isn't lone. There's another person there, to norms, looks like she is sleeping, but to Zelgadiss, she's no longer on earth…

~*~*~*~

Tears were flowing freely down Xelloss' face as he stepped in the boat. In his hand was a box full of what's remained of Lina. He was glad that Zel and Lina picked him, but he was still sad all in all. Zel wasn't here. _I guess he doesn't want to see this…_

The rower rowed the boat away from the shore and soon Xelloss was opening up the box and slowly and gently scattered her dust in the river, watching the gentle autumn breeze blowing the dust away and into the river. _Goodbye Lina…_

~*~*~*~

Zel walked around his old neighborhood. He stopped outside the gate of his old middle school. He stared at the gate. There he stood reminiscing the old days. His mind went back to that one fateful autumn day. He remembered how he was waiting for Lina to hurry up with her pepperoes. He remembered how she loved them. He remembered how she always had trouble with her bike, that day included. Also he remembered the truck coming up behind her, hitting her body and causing blood to be everywhere.

Zelgadiss mind snapped back to the present as he heard honking noises. He looked to side and saw a truck coming toward him. He closed his eyes. _Lina…I'm coming_. There was screeching noises. Last thing he remember seeing is Lina's face…

(1) In Korea, when a non-married person dies, instead of burying them, they usually put the body in the incinerator, and collect the remnants of the bone (something like that) and go out in a boat to a lake or something, and scattered the dust in the water… (Well something like that…) I don't know that much details ;;


End file.
